I Do Redux
by Escritora69
Summary: Max never thought the way he originally proposed to Fran was special enough so he plans a surprise for their twentieth anniversary.
1. First Date

Maxwell stared into the black velvet box cradled in the palm of his hand. Shifting the box, he watched the iridescent beams of sunlight dance across his desk.

Two clear two-carat diamonds flanked the center stone, a six-carat canary diamond. The uniqueness and beauty of the triple princess cut ring captured his attention.

_Much like Fran_, he thought with a smile.

His mind wandered back to the night he was ready to commit to Fran fully and honestly. A gang of thugs thwarted his perfectly laid plan of proposing to her in front of their family and friends. They took everything but mercifully spared him his life.

When Fran found him amongst the garbage behind the theatre, it was not the ideal place for him to propose nor was the soda can tab his ideal ring, but it sufficed.

Now that their twentieth anniversary was fast approaching, he had an opportunity to make things right. Setting the box on his desk, Maxwell picked up the phone and dialed home.

"Sheffield residence."

"Good afternoon Robert. Is my wife home?"

"Yes sir, she just came in."

"Good. Before you call her to the phone, would you do me a favor?"

"Certainly Mr. Sheffield."

Maxwell hesitated. He liked the idea initially but having one of the servants involved, even at a minimal, seemed like he was granting access to their personal lives.

"Mr. Sheffield? Are you there?"

"Oh yes. Sorry Robert. I was wondering...instead of telling Mrs. Sheffield I'm on the you instead...tell her that the caller didn't give his name and that he asked to speak to Ms. Fine?"

Robert smirked. He could almost see Maxwell's flushed, embarrassed face. Stifling his amusement, he replied, "Of course Mr. Sheffield. One moment."

Maxwell hit the button for the speakerphone. Raking his fingers through his hair, he wondered how he'd face the house staff again when he heard Fran's cautious voice across the speaker. Forgetting his embarrassment, a smile crossed his face as he picked up the receiver.

"Ms. Fine?"

She answered him with a soft, sexy, "Yes."

"My name is Maxwell Sheffield. We've never met but I've seen you around the neighborhood. I hope you don't think I'm some kind of stalker but I was wondering if you are free for dinner this evening."

"Well, this is awfully sudden. How do you know I don't have a boyfriend or a husband?"

"Oh Ms. Fine, - "

"Fran," she corrected.

Maxwell smiled. "If I call you Fran, I insist that you call me Max."

"Okay Max."

"Fran, please don't disappoint me. Tell me you don't have anyone special in your life?"

"Well, you could say that for the right man, I could be available."

"Does this mean you'll accept my dinner invitation?"

"You sound like a decent gentleman. How could I say no?"

"Wonderful. Do you like seafood?"

"I love seafood Max!"

He turned his chair to face the sunny Los Angeles skyline. Leaning back, Maxwell drummed his fingers gently on the desk.

"I happen to know a fabulous restaurant that serves the best seafood on the west coast. Shall I pick you up at seven?"

"Seven is perfect. How should I dress? I mean is this place casual or is it a fancy schmancy restaurant?"

"It's a bit on the fancy schmancy side."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tonight."

"At seven sharp."

"Max?"

"Yes Fran?"

"Don't you need my address? I mean how are you going to pick me up?"

"Oh yes. I'd forgotten that. Let me grab a pen." His grin widened as he wrote their address on a note pad. "Until tonight Fran."

"Until tonight Max."

Locking her ring in his safe, Maxwell spent his lunch hour purchasing a new shirt and suit for his date with Fran.

He stopped in the Godiva boutique and bought a half-pound box of chocolates. Maxwell decided to wait and purchase flowers for her before he picked her up for their date.

Fran sank down in the jacuzzi, letting the pulsating bubbles massage her body. She had been positively giddy all afternoon.

Every since his phone call, Fran practically floated through the house. Her mind wandered to her date with Maxwell.

_What was he planning?_ _Maybe it has to do with our twentieth anniversary. Twenty years. I can't believe Max and I have been married for twenty years! Where has the time gone?_

_Jonah and Eve will be nineteen. Niles and CC as well as Maggie and Michael will be celebrating their nineteenth anniversary._

_Sara and MJ will be thirteen and ten respectively. Brighton and Laurie are expecting their first child in August, and Gracie has been dating a fellow psychologist for the last six months. _

With a blissful sigh, Fran closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the water envelop her.

An hour and a half later, Fran descended the staircase wearing a navy blue embroidered halter dress. Jonah and Eve did a double take when she stepped into the living room.

"Wow. Ma, you look beautiful," said Eve.

"Yeah mom," Jonah agreed, "you look very pretty. Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"Oh?" Folding his arms across his chest, Jonah asked, "And just where is your _date_ taking you?"

"If you must know _Sylvia_, he's taking me to dinner."

Eve's body shook as her laughter enveloped the room. When Jonah glared at her, she attempted to cover her amusement with a coughing spell.

"Why are you and dad going on a date anyway? I mean, isn't dating for people who want to get to know each other _before_ they get married?"

Cupping his chin, Fran replied, "You've got a lot to learn about relationships young man." The doorbell rang as she applied a coat of lipstick. "Oh no, my date's here!"

Eve nudged Jonah. "Come on. Let's give ma and her _date_ some privacy."

Grumbling about the absurdity of married people dating, he followed his sister into the kitchen. Snapping her compact shut, Fran ran her hand over her body to smooth down her dress. When she opened the door, Maxwell greeted her with a wide smile.

"Fran?"

"Max?"

His eyes swept over the clingy halter dress. Regaining his composure, Maxwell said, "You look...magnificent."

"Thank you," Fran said blushing under his gaze. "You look very handsome yourself."

"These are for you," he said presenting her with a bouquet of mixed flowers and a box of chocolates.

"Oh Max, they're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He lifted her arm and pressed his lips lightly to the back of her hand.

"Let me put the flowers in some water and then I'll be ready to go."

She dashed into the kitchen and asked Robert to put the flowers in a vase. When she returned to the living room, Maxwell was standing in the doorway with her shawl.

Draping the wrap over her shoulders, he offered his arm and said, "Shall we?"

"Of course," she replied and linked her arm with his.

With the exception of Fran asking Maxwell where they were going and him providing a vague response, the ride to Newport Beach was quiet. In the comfortable familiar silence, Maxwell took her hand and laced their fingers together.

The maitre d' escorted them to a semi private table on the terrace. The balcony was set off the dining room, offering a picturesque view of the marina as the sun dipped into the horizon.

After the waiter introduced himself, Maxwell perused the wine list and ordered a bottle of champagne to compliment the salmon and caviar appetizers.

Keeping up the pretense of their date, Maxwell said, "So Fran, tell me about your self."

"What would you like to know?"

"Where you're from, what you do for a living, the usual first date stuff."

Fran waited until after the waiter set up the champagne and appetizers, and took their order for dinner before answering Maxwell.

"I'm originally from New York."

"Oh? Where in New York?"

A bright smile lit up her face. "Queens."

"Ah, that explains your delightful and unique accent."

Fran arched her eyebrow. "Compliment or insult?"

"Fran," he said feigning a hurt look, "I would never insult you."

"Speaking of accents, you're from England aren't you?"

Maxwell smiled and replied, "Yes I am."

He took a sip of champagne, watching her the entire time. Picking up an appetizer, Maxwell placed the hors d'oeuvre on Fran's tongue. He watched her lips close around his fingers as she devoured the appetizer.

"Mmm, delicious. I wonder what's coming up next."

He cleared his throat, amused by her double entendre. Fran held out her hand, offering Maxwell an appetizer.

He nibbled on the toast point, his teeth and tongue grazing her fingers as he savored each bite. As he swallowed the last of the hors d'oeuvre, Maxwell could hear the heaviness of her breath.

"Almost makes you want to get this to go, doesn't it?"

Fran nodded, vaguely aware of how she sounded. "Uh huh."

Their eyes locked, each reading the others mirrored thought. The sound of a discreet cough brought their attention back into focus. The waiter went about his duty of removing the appetizers from the table.

Setting their meal before them, he asked, "Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you Geoffrey."

Cracking open a crab leg, Fran asked, "Do you think we scared him?"

"To be honest, I could care less. I am sitting in a horribly expensive restaurant, dining on a fabulous meal with a gorgeous view. And the sunset is nice too," he concluded with a wink. Watching her dive into her meal, Maxwell said, "You never did tell me what you do for a living Fran."

"Actually I work with a lot of different charities. I help with fund raising, organizing, things of that nature."

"Really? You seem suited to that kind of work."

"Why do you say that?"

Maxwell paused then replied, "You have a generous and trusting nature."

"And you can tell that from a brief conversation?"

"Would you be sitting here having dinner with me if you didn't have a generous and trusting nature?"

"You have a point." Taking a sip of wine, Fran said, "So what do you do for a living Max?"

"I'm a television producer."

"So you hobnob with a lot of rich and famous people?"

"I have on occasion hobnobbed with the rich and famous. But it's not all what it's cracked up to be. How are the crab legs?"

"Delicious." Spearing a chunk of crabmeat, Fran held it out to Maxwell. "Here. Try some."

He closed his eyes, savoring the tender flaky meat on his tongue. "Mmm. You're right. It's delicious. Care for a sample of lobster?"

"This can't be good."

"What?"

"That you know my weakness and we've just met."

Maxwell laughed. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"Oh you're good," Fran replied with a smile.

Leaning forward, Maxwell held out a chunk of lobster on his fork. "I can't wait for you to find out how good I really am."

He watched her slowly devour the lobster from his fork. Maxwell drew in a soft breath as her tongue licked the melted butter from her lips. His mind shifted, wanting to abandon their culinary foreplay and head straight to bed.

"Maxwell? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, sorry darling. I was just...thinking about what a magnificent time I'm having with you tonight."

"Darling? That's a very affectionate and personal term for two people on a first date."

Maxwell stared blankly at Fran until he realized what happened. He slipped out of their game.

"You're right Fran. It was very forward of me. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Did I say I mind?" she asked winking at him.

"You're a very precocious woman," he said resuming his meal. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Would either of you be interested in dessert?" Geoffrey asked as he cleared their plates. "We have an assortment of mini cheesecakes. I highly recommend the chocolate black cherry cheesecake. Its crust is made with a thin layer of double chocolate sponge cake."

"Sold!" At Maxwell's grin, Fran said, "What? He had me at cheesecake."

"And for you sir?"

"Just coffee."

Geoffrey returned, placing a cup of coffee in front of Maxwell and the sumptuous dessert in front of Fran.

"That looks delicious Fran."

Waving a chunk of cheesecake with her fork, Fran asked, "Are you sure I can't tempt you with a piece?"

"I'm sure. Besides, I have a feeling you don't exactly share when it comes to cheesecake."

Sipping his coffee, Maxwell watched Fran consume her dessert. As the last morsel disappeared into her mouth, she closed her eyes and savored the cheesecake.

"That was heavenly." When she opened her eyes, Fran couldn't help but smile at the open expression of desire on Maxwell's face. "Max? Are you all right?"

He shifted in his chair. Clearing his throat, Maxwell replied, "I'm fine. Would you care to take a spin on the dance floor?"

"I'd love to."

Taking her by the hand, Maxwell and Fran maneuvered their way through the crowd and found a spot on the dance floor. He folded her in his arms as they swayed to the soft music wafting through the room.

Fran drew him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. As they moved across the dance floor, she watched the other couples dancing in the dimness of the room.

Bringing his ear down to her lips, she whispered, "You dance divinely."

"You're a pretty good dancer yourself."

As they swayed to the music, her mind wandered to a more intimate dance. Fran stopped then pulled slightly from his embrace.

"Take me home Maxwell."

He nodded, unsure of his voice. When they neared the table, Fran excused herself while Maxwell settled the bill.

Entering the ladies' room, she closed her eyes and leaned against the sink. A smile crossed her face as she thought about her husband.

_The man still makes me weak in the knees after all these years._

Maxwell was standing by the bar, checking his watch when Fran reappeared. Offering his arm, he escorted her to the elevator.

Their limo was waiting for them when they exited the restaurant. Settling in the back of the car, Fran turned in her seat to face Maxwell.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner and dancing. I had a marvelous time."

"You're welcome Fran. I had a splendid time as well."

Maxwell stared at her. He longed to kiss Fran but his body was a mass of nerves. In spite of both of them briefly stepping out of their roles, they acted out their respective parts well.

_Was it the influence of our game?_ He wasn't sure what it was but it had him on edge.

"Are you okay Max?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"You're going to think this is silly but I – I want to kiss you desperately."

Fran moved closer to Maxwell. A current of electricity passed through them when her thigh brushed against his.

"I don't think that's silly at all. I think it's rather sweet."

He flashed a shy, boyish grin. "May I?"

"Yes."

Maxwell's tongue swiped his lips as he drew her in his arms. Brushing her lips with a hesitant kiss, he pulled away from her and stared into her dark eyes.

He saw the familiar spark of desire in her eyes; the same spark he witnessed each time they kissed. He reached for her again, parting his lips in anticipation of tasting her once more.

Their lips met and as their kiss grew fervent, he wrapped his arms around her body. Fran's fingers combed through Maxwell's hair, his mouth parting under the gentle caress of her tongue.

A rush of desire consumed him as Fran's moan reverberated against his chest. Maxwell used the opportunity to deepen their kiss. They explored each other's mouths, their tongues seeking and retreating playfully.

In desperate need of air, they parted, both panting heavily. Maxwell sank back against the seat, willing his body to reign in his desire for Fran.

His soul, his entire being, screamed out an automatic need to become one with her body. He looked over at Fran who was fanning herself with her hand. Sensing his eyes, she turned to face him.

"That was an amazing kiss. You are an incredible kisser."

"Thank you. I'm glad we were sitting down."

"Why?"

"If we were standing up, I would have fallen." She brushed her fingers across his lips, wiping her lipstick from his mouth. "Your kisses leave me weak in the knees."

He slipped his arms around her waist. "I would never let you fall."

Maxwell brushed his lips against Fran's, capturing her mouth in a fiery, passionate kiss. Drawing her into his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his thick salt and pepper strands.

His weight shifted and she felt herself falling as he pressed her body into the leather cushion. As his lips trailed softly down her neck, Fran pushed slightly against his chest. She waited until Maxwell met her dark sparkling eyes before she spoke.

"Before we go any further, you should know that I don't usually do this on first dates."

"Do what?"

"Invite a man I just met into my house, into my bed." She reached up and caressed his face with the tips of her fingers. "But there's something about you Max that makes me trust you."

"Maybe I intrigue you." When Fran smiled, he continued. "I've been fascinated by you from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"Intrigued doesn't scratch the surface. I'm attracted to you Max."

"I'm attracted to you too Fran."

"Mr. Sheffield? We're here sir."

"Thank you Matthew." He looked at Fran and said, "You're lucky. I almost did something ungentlemanly and took advantage of you."

A light smile played across her lips. "Does that mean my virtue will be safe once we step through the door?"

"Certainly not! I plan on ravishing you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth fully against her own.

"Well as long as we're on the same page."

Fran and Maxwell stepped silently into the dimly lit living room. Maneuvering their way pass the furniture, she switched on the security system then took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

After he closed the door, Maxwell watched the sway of her hips as she walked across the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fran curled her finger and motioned him to her.

He made his way over to her and settled beside her on the bed. Sliding his palm under her jaw, Maxwell pressed his body next hers. His mouth was so close to her own that Fran felt the warmth of his breath on her lips.

"Shall we continue where we left off in the limo?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I'd like that very much."

He drew her face to his, placing a light whisper of a kiss on her lips. Fran captured his mouth as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Fran smiled. "I think I've fallen madly in love with you Maxwell Sheffield."

"Not me." At her confused look, Maxwell returned her smile and replied, "I know I've already fallen madly in love with you."


	2. Second Date

Fran shifted under the covers. She turned to drape her arm across Maxwell's waist but a cool, empty space greeted her. She sat up, quickly scanning the room for any sign of his presence.

Flopping against the pillows, Fran grew frustrated by the silence that encased the bedroom. When she slapped his pillow with the back of her hand, a flower tumbled into her palm.

She inhaled the sweet scent of the blush rose. Out of the corner of her eye, Fran spotted a sheet of paper that floated from its perch on Maxwell's pillow.

A light smile played across her face as she scanned the short handwritten message.

_F,_

_I had an incredible evening._

_I look forward to our next date._

_Love,_

_M_

_It was an incredible evening. Perfect, from beginning to end. _Rereading the note, Fran's lips curved into a smile._ Maybe I should plan a date of my own._

Maxwell leaned back in his chair, staring out into the partially cloudy April sky. He wasn't any use in the staff meeting that dominated his morning. His mind kept drifting back to his date with Fran.

He knew David wasn't happy about his lack of focus in the production meeting but he couldn't help himself. Whether it was innocent or intentional, Fran Fine Sheffield would always be a distraction.

A rush of desire infused Maxwell's soul as he reminisced about last night. The feel of her lips against his, her body molding to his as a soft gasp of need emitted from both of them. A groan of want rose from his throat at the thought of his wife.

_After twenty years of marriage, who would have thought that I would desire Fran as much as I did when we first married? Whom am I kidding? I want her as much as I did before we were married!_

Maxwell shifted in his chair, initially unaware of why he was uncomfortable until he realized that his body had been betrayed by the sensuous thoughts of his wife.

Dana inched toward his desk. Maxwell leaned back in the chair with his eyes closed, holding a framed picture in his hand. Sensing someone was in the room he opened his eyes and met his assistant's gaze in the window.

"May I help you Dana?"

"I wanted to make sure you're all right. You seemed a bit preoccupied this morning."

The phone rang before Maxwell had a chance to respond. When he answered the call, a broad smile crossed his face as he listened to the person on the other end.

He covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Dana, please close the door on your way out." He waited until she was out of the room before he resumed his conversation. "Ah yes, my incredibly sexy brunette dinner date. How are you Fran?"

"Disappointed."

"Why?"

"Well I didn't think my date would leave without at least a kiss goodbye."

"I was planning on calling you. Didn't you get my note?"

"Yes I did but you still should have wakened me when you left. So does this mean you want to see me again?"

"Most definitely. Every lovely inch of you."

"Max!"

Maxwell leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Fran, you're the most incredible woman I have ever met. I was completely serious when I said I have fallen madly in love with you."

"Well I know how you can make all of this up to me."

"How?"

"Are you free for lunch?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I can make reservations - "

"No. Today is my treat. How about a picnic in the park?"

"I don't know Fran," he said casting a glance at the dismal skyline, "it's a bit overcast."

"Perfect. We'll have our choice of spots."

"How can I say no to you?"

"You can't. I'll see you around twelve thirty."

"Twelve thirty it is. Fran?"

"Yes Max?"

"Don't _you_ need _my_ address?"

"Believe me baby, I know how to find you."

Fran pulled into the studio parking lot at exactly twelve thirty. She watched Maxwell's confident stride as he made his way to the car.

_The man simply oozes sex appeal. His eyes; his smile; his accent; his very being speaks volumes about his sexiness without him needing to utter a single word._

Slipping into the passenger's seat, Maxwell leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Fran."

"Hi Max."

She waited until Maxwell fastened his seatbelt before pulling out of the parking space. Waving to guard at the gate, Fran pulled into the street and merged into afternoon traffic.

Maxwell's eyes widened as Fran pulled container after container of a seemingly never-ending picnic basket.

"My God Fran, how much stuff did you pack? It's only lunch."

"Well I didn't really know what to bring, so I brought a little bit of everything."

"Including the kitchen sink."

She lightly slapped his shoulder. "Stop being such a grouch. Our second date is supposed to be fun."

He kissed the back of her hand. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Good boy. Now help me finish setting up."

They opened the containers filled with mixed fruits, pasta salad, a variety of cheeses, vegetables, baked chicken, crackers, and other delicacies. As Fran fixed their plates, Maxwell poured them each a glass of wine.

During lunch, they laughed, talked, and occasionally fed each other. With the exception of the odd jogger, teenagers, and families passing through, the park was relatively quiet.

After lunch, Maxwell helped Fran repack the basket. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned down to nuzzle the nape of her neck.

"It was a beautiful day. Thank you for getting me out of the office."

"You're welcome but I thought you weren't going to enjoy our picnic because it was overcast."

"I enjoyed it because you were here."

"Mr. Sheffield, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Quite possibly Ms. Fine. Is it working?"

"Let's just say it's got potential."

He laughed and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Come on; let's get cleaned up before we leave."

Taking his hand, she picked up the empty picnic basket and headed toward the car. "Max? Are you busy at work today?"

"Not really. I think David wasn't too pleased that my concentration was not on the meeting this morning."

She stopped and turned toward him. "Who's David?"

He opened his mouth to respond that she knew David but remembered that they only "met" yesterday.

"Sorry Fran. I forgot. David Jacobs is the network president."

"Ah, so your boss was unhappy you were distracted. And why were you distracted?"

"Some sexy brunette filled my thoughts."

"I hope I'm the only sexy brunette you're talking about."

Maxwell sat the picnic basket in the backseat of the car. Sliding his arms around her waist, he whispered, "Believe me, you are."

"You think you can play hooky for the rest of the day?"

"Depends. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can find something for us to get into."

He lightly kissed her on the lips. "I have to pick up something from the office first."

Starting the engine, Fran pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the studio. Maxwell turned within the confines of his seatbelt to face her.

"I forgot to ask you. How did you find out where I worked?"

"I took a business card out of the case in your suit jacket pocket."

"You went through my pockets?"

"Of course." At his stunned silence, she said, "What, you didn't think I was going to call every major studio and ask if they had a sexy British television producer named Maxwell Sheffield working for them, did you?"


	3. The Proposal

In spite of their busy schedules, Fran and Maxwell dated frequently over the next five weeks. He was reasonably sure she was oblivious to his plan. Unlocking the safe, Maxwell opened the box to admire the fiery brilliance of the ring.

_The arrangements for this evening should be in place. By tonight, Fran will be speechless. _A wicked thought passed through his head_. Well, maybe not speechless_.

With a devilish grin, he slid the black velvet box into his briefcase and snapped it shut.

Picking up the phone, Maxwell began dialing home when he remembered Fran had a meeting with a charity organization. Checking his watch, he took a chance and dialed her cell phone.

"Hello darling. Is everything all right?"

"I thought that meeting would never end. Gloria Stewart completely took over the planning committee." Fran blew out a heavy sigh. "But enough about that. How is your day?"

"It'll be better when I see you. Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"No but honey, I'm not really in the mood to go out. A nice evening at home is just fine with me."

"Actually, that was my idea. You, me, and a candlelight dinner in the gazebo. What do you say?"

"I say what time?"

"Around seven."

"Great. It will give me time to relax. I'll see you later sweetie. Love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Maxwell cleared the line then dialed the house number. Drumming his fingers on the desk, his patience began to wear as he waited for someone to pick up. He was about to hang up when Thelma breathlessly answered the phone.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you know how long the phone's been ringing?"

Thelma took a gulp of air before she answered him. "I'm sorry Mr. Sheffield. There was a problem in the laundry room."

Maxwell's voice softened. "What kind of problem?"

"The washing machine overflowed and flooded the wash room."

"Is everything all right?"

"It will be. The plumber is on his way. Mrs. Sheffield hasn't arrived yet if that's why you're calling."

"Actually, I was calling to speak to Robert. Is he there?"

"Yes sir, just a moment."

He could hear the sound of footsteps followed by a string of murmured curse words before Robert answered the phone.

"Is everything all right Robert?"

"Yes sir. The champagne is in the refrigerator. For dinner, I thought I'd prepare - "

"No Robert, I meant is everything all right at home? Thelma told me there was a problem with the washing machine."

"Oh that? Everything is under control. This won't interfere with your plans with Mrs. Sheffield."

"Good. Thank you again Robert."

"You're welcome Mr. Sheffield."

Fran sat in front of the vanity pulling a rebellious section of hair into a roller. Glancing at the clock, she crossed the room and entered the walk-in-closet. She tapped her finger against her cheek, scanning the rows of clothes that filled her closet.

_Dress or skirt? Something short or long? Causal or dressy?_

Fran threw her hands up and released a grunt of frustration. She stared into the wardrobe, waiting for some semblance of an idea to present itself, when a flash of gold caught her attention.

Rummaging through the lower rack, Fran skimmed through the hangers until she found her gold lace skirt. Hanging the garment at the top of the door, she frantically searched through the top rack of clothing.

"Ah ha!"

She smiled triumphantly, holding up the gold silk v-neck tank. Gathering the skirt, she walked over to the full-length mirror and held each item to her body. Distracted by her yellow terry cloth robe, Fran quickly tossed it aside and held the skirt and tank against her bare body.

"Perfect. On to jewelry."

Slipping back into her robe, Fran walked back into her closet and opened her armoire. She turned back to look at the clothes lying across the bed. Snapping her fingers, Fran instantly knew what would complete her outfit.

Opening a drawer, she picked up the two-tone diamond cut chandelier pendant and earrings set given to her one year as a mother's day present.

"And to finish, gold high-heeled sandals."

Fran assembled her outfit and accessories across the bed. Stepping back, a wide satisfied grin crossed her face.

"We've got a winner!"

Robert quickly glanced at his watch before flipping the crystal tumbler right side up. Dropping three ice cubes into the glass, he selected a bottle of twelve-year-old scotch and filled it half way with the amber liquid.

_Right on schedule_, Robert thought placing the drink on the silver tray. Taking a few quick steps, he greeted Maxwell as he stepped into the foyer.

"Thank you Robert." He exchanged his briefcase for the glass. "Has the problem with the washing machine and flooding been taken care of?"

"Yes sir, although the repair bill may cause you to lose consciousness."

Maxwell chuckled. "I'm sure it will. What about my plans for the evening?"

"Everything is going according to schedule."

"Perfect. Has Mrs. Sheffield come downstairs yet?"

"No sir. I haven't seen her since she came in from her meeting a few hours ago."

Maxwell finished the last of his drink and placed the empty tumbler in the center of the tray.

"Thank you Robert." He turned toward the stairs then stopped. "Robert?"

"Yes Mr. Sheffield?"

"Where's Thelma?"

"She's outside working in the gazebo."

Odd thoughts filled Maxwell's mind as he made his way across the patio. While his staunch upbringing questioned what he was about to do, his intellect reasoned that he needed to do this.

He stood back for a moment and watched Thelma smooth the linen over the small round table. As she prepared the place settings, a battle between consciousness and class continued to play in his mind.

Maxwell was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn't realize Thelma called his name until he felt her gently shake his arm.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to know if everything is all right."

"With what?"

"With the arrangements." She waved her hand, gesturing at the gazebo.

"Oh yes. Everything is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Sheffield." When he hadn't moved, she asked, "Was there something else?"

"Yes. I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you earlier."

"Mr. Sheffield, that isn't necessary. I get a little short tempered too if I have to wait a long time for something. Besides, you had no idea what happened."

"While that's true, I still shouldn't have been as terse as I was. I apologize for the harsh way I spoke to you."

"Thank you Mr. Sheffield." Thelma watched him start toward the house. On impulse, she called out to him. "Mr. Sheffield?"

"Yes Thelma?"

"That was very considerate of you. Most people in your position wouldn't have bothered to offer an apology. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome Thelma."

Maxwell turned down the hallway, humming a tune from one of the last plays he produced before he uprooted everyone and moved the entire family clear across the country.

He stopped short of his bedroom and sighed. His life as a Broadway producer seemed ages ago. Maxwell paused and watched Fran slip an earring into her lobe.

Pinching the French wire, Fran tilted her head to thread the earring in her ear when she saw Maxwell leaning against the doorframe. Meeting his eyes in the mirror, she smiled.

"Are you going to remain frozen there or are you coming to greet me properly?"

Pushing off the frame, Maxwell slowly made his way over to Fran. He pulled her to her full height, taking in every inch of the beautiful spectacle she presented.

Shaking his head, a wicked grin crossed his face. "You look...delicious. You make me want to forget my plans for the evening."

"And just what are your plans for the evening?" she asked returning his smile.

"Right now, the only thought running through my head is undressing and ravaging a certain beautiful and sexy brunette."

Maxwell began to run kisses down the side of her neck. He drew her into him, brushing her body with his own.

"What about our dinner plans?"

"What about them?"

"Don't tell me I wasted time, clothes, and make-up to be molested before dinner."

"Trust me, it's not a waste." He met her lips in a light kiss then slowly deepened it. "Don't you want to skip ahead to our ... other activities?"

"You promised me a candlelight dinner. You didn't say anything about other activities."

"Do I really need to?"

"No but I'm not giving in to you that easily." Her voice was husky with desire. "Dinner first, pleasurable diversions later."

"All right, fine!" he said in mock anger. "I guess I have no choice but to wait."

Fusing her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss, Fran asked, "Aren't I worth the wait?"

"Oh most definitely."

He felt ridiculous, exchanging one suit for another but he didn't see another option - at least one that would have appealed to the style he wanted.

Maxwell watched his reflection attempt a Windsor knot. He pulled the uncooperative tie from his neck and tossed it to the floor. Running his fingers through his hair, Maxwell blew out a harsh breath.

Studying him self in the mirror, he didn't care for the navy blue suit or the crisp white shirt. _I look like I'm going to a meeting instead of dinner with my wife_, he thought ruefully.

Maxwell swiped the tie off the floor and entered the walk-in closet. He scanned the rows of shirts until one in particular caught his eye.

_Why didn't I notice that one before?_

Tossing his jacket aside, Maxwell quickly unbuttoned the white shirt and exchanged it for the deep gold shirt he pulled off the hanger.

He stood in front of the mirror. It was slightly darker than the top Fran wore. He liked the shirt but it didn't really go with the navy blue suit.

"Ah ha!"

Maxwell slipped out of his slacks and walked back into the closet. Sliding the black sports jacket and trousers off their hanger, he stood in front of the mirror once more.

The black jacket and pants were the perfect compliment to the open collar shirt he wore. It captured the look he wanted: casually elegant with a hint of sensual chic.

"Much better."

Hanging up his shirt, suit, and tie on the valet, Maxwell exited the bedroom and headed downstairs.

Maxwell quickly made his way across the patio, mentally kicking himself for his tardiness. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he stepped into the gazebo. Maxwell paused at the entrance when he saw the empty table.

_Where the bloody hell is she?_

He turned at the sound of footsteps striking the gravel path. When she drew near, Maxwell extended his hand. Lacing his fingers with hers, Maxwell escorted Fran into the gazebo. He leaned down and nuzzled the nape of her neck as she settled in the chair.

"You look exquisite."

A flush of desire spread through her body as she watched Maxwell pull his chair up to the table.

"Thank you. You look pretty sexy yourself."

Maxwell reached for Fran's left hand. Caressing her fingers, he wondered how he was going to get her engagement and wedding rings from her hand without her being suspicious.

Robert, dressed formally in tails and white gloves, made his way across the patio with a bottle of vintage champagne. He paused at the entrance of the gazebo, watching his employers.

He smiled, thinking that no matter what happened, Fran and Maxwell Sheffield were a couple still very much in love. Robert discreetly coughed, reluctant to break the romantic spell around them.

Maxwell pulled away from Fran when Robert entered the gazebo. As Robert poured the effervescent liquid into the flutes, Thelma placed a tray of hors d'oeurves on the table.

"Sir, madam, dinner will be served shortly," Robert said.

"Could you give us a few moments alone before you serve dinner?"

"Of course Mr. Sheffield."

Maxwell intertwined their fingers, waiting until Robert and Thelma left to speak.

"Oh Fran, you've made me so incredibly happy. Do you realize that we've been dating for five weeks?"

"Yes."

"Do you know the significance of the five weeks?" When she shook her head no, Maxwell replied, "Think about it. What is significant about the number five?"

"Well, we have five children."

"And what else?"

She looked at Maxwell. His lighthearted joyful voice and bright sparkling eyes threatened to spill the secret he desperately tried to hide.

"We knew each other five years before we got married." She paused and smiled. "That's what this is about, isn't it? We dated for each year that we knew each other."

Maxwell nodded excitedly. "Exactly. Our dating for the past five weeks has been leading up to a very special moment. Fran, I - "

"Maxwell!"

He turned at the sharp sound of CC's voice as she rushed toward the gazebo. Niles trailed behind her, trying to stop her.

"CC," Niles began, "I think you're - "

"This can't wait butler boy!" Fran and Maxwell looked at each other then at the base of the steps where CC and Niles stood. "Maxwell, you will not guess in a million years who I just got off the phone with."

"CC, Fran and I were - "

"Marco Casale!"

"Who?"

"Marco Casale! Lena St. James' agent."

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh? Is that the only thing you can say?

"CC, dearest, I think we're interrupting something important."

CC turned, throwing an irritated glance at her husband. "But Niles, _this_ is important too. Marco told me that Lena is _very_ interested in the lead role of the new series we're developing for the fall line up."

"What new series?" Fran asked.

"Well, the tentative title is called Anyone's Life but Mine. It's about this woman from an ordinary background who wants to escape her life. Anyway, we have a meeting with Marco, Lena, and David Jacobs scheduled for next week. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, that's very nice CC."

"Nice? I came all the way over here to tell you that one of _the_ top TV stars wants in on a project that's not completely developed and all you can say is _that's nice_?"

Before he could respond, Maxwell spotted Jonah and Eve standing near Niles.

"What are the two of you doing out here?"

"Well, when Aunt CC and Uncle Niles made a mad dash through the house, we were kind of curious," Jonah said.

"Besides, how could we resist not following Aunt CC when she kept saying _'Oh my God, Maxwell's going to plotz when I tell him the news'_," Eve replied.

"Lena St. James is going to work with the two of you?" Jonah asked. "May I meet her? She's so...talented. Dark wavy hair, smoldering brown eyes, smooth caramel skin. I remember this scene in her movie, The Darkest Hour, when she - "

"Jonah, you've said enough," Fran said tipping her head toward Maxwell. "We all understand that you admire her - "

"Acting abilities?" Maxwell offered.

A faint blush crossed Jonah's face. "Uh, yeah."

Robert called out to the twins as he made his way toward the cluster of people standing at the base of the gazebo.

"Jonah, Eve, what are you doing out here? I thought the two of you were in the dining room."

"We were but we were swept into the squall of Hurricane CC," Eve replied.

"The last time I wanted to do this, it didn't turn out how I expected," Maxwell grumbled. "Why should this be any different?"

Fran took Maxwell by the hand. "Sweetie? What's going on?"

Slipping his hand from hers, Maxwell pushed his chair back and paced within the confines of the gazebo.

When his eyes met Fran's questioning gaze, Maxwell smiled. Settling in his chair, he lifted her fingers to kiss the back of her hand.

"Fran, for the past twenty years - " He stopped then started again. "For the past twenty-five years, you have been my friend, my partner in life, my anchor in the storm. And in that time, my love for you has grown in leaps and bounds."

Maxwell paused, easing her wedding band and engagement ring from her hand. He fished the black velvet box from his pocket.

"Francine, will you grant me the honor of being your friend, your lover, your soul mate for another twenty-five years?" Maxwell sank down on one knee and popped open the box. "Will you marry me...again?"

Her hand flew to her mouth, covering her gasp of shock and delight.

"Will you Fran?"

"Oh yes. Yes I'll marry you again."

Fran reached down to remove her wedding band and engagement ring. Her eyes widened when she realized her rings were missing.

"Oh my God! Max! My wedding band and engagement ring are –

"Right here," he replied opening his palm. "May I finish what I started?" At her nod, Maxwell slid the ring onto her finger. Fran held out her hand, watching the light play off the ring.

"Maxwell, Fran, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to - "

"It's all right CC. And it really is fantastic news about Lena St. James."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night Fran, good night Maxwell. Congratulations."

"Thanks Niles," Fran said kissing him on the cheek.

Tugging on his sleeve, CC muttered, "Come on Beulah, we've disturbed Fran and Maxwell long enough."

"Coming my brunette queen."

"I guess this is our cue to leave as well," Eve said.

She popped her brother in the arm, shaking him from his distant thoughts.

"Yeah." Jonah made a divot in the graveled path with the heel of his sneaker. "Night mom, night dad."

"Good night ma, good night daddy."

Fran gave Jonah and Eve each a hug and kiss. "Night kids."

"Good night Jonah, good night Eve," Maxwell said giving them both a light kiss on the head.

Jonah started away from his parents but turned around.

"Dad?"

"Yes Jonah?"

"Your proposal to mom was nice but can I say that there are some things about my parents I didn't need to know."

Maxwell frowned, wondering what he meant. Replaying the words of his proposal, he arched his eyebrow at his young son.

"Firstly, you weren't supposed to have been here, secondly, making love is a physical expression between married couples, and thirdly, may I remind you that you wouldn't have existed if I did not love your mother."

Jonah was about to reply when Eve grabbed his arm.

"Now would be a good time for you not to say anything."

As Fran and Maxwell watched the twins walk toward the house, they heard Eve draw an exasperated breath while telling Jonah that he was a complete pain in the tuchas.

In the midst of the fracas, neither Fran nor Maxwell realized that Robert was gone until he reappeared with Thelma carrying their dinner.

"I left your dinner in the oven to keep warm during all the excitement."

"Thank you Robert."

"Have either of your eaten?" Fran asked.

"We'll have dinner just as soon as we finish serving you and Mr. Sheffield," Thelma replied.

"I hope you mean dinner and not the entire evening?"

"Yes madam," Robert said.

Pushing the plate aside, Maxwell blotted his mouth with the edge of the napkin and dropped it across the empty plate.

"Dinner was fabulous," Fran said with a satisfied sigh.

"Yes it was, in spite of its rocky beginning." He curled her fingers in his palm and lightly kissed the back of her hand. "Are you happy darling?"

"I can't begin to tell you how happy I am." She stretched out her hand to gaze at her ring. "It's gorgeous Maxwell. Renewing our vows is the perfect anniversary present. How long have you been planning this?"

"For a little while. I wanted to give you something truly memorable."

"But sweetie, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did."

Rising from his chair, Maxwell took Fran by the hand and led her out of the gazebo. Settling on the top step, he slid his arm around her waist, drawing her body into his.

"I never liked how I proposed to you. It wasn't what I planned."

"Well it's not like you chose to be mugged."

"I know but I wanted that evening to be special for you and it wasn't."

Fran placed her hands on each side of his face to make sure she had his attention.

"Maxwell, it was special because you were ready to show the world that you loved me. That's all I truly wanted."

She leaned into him, meeting his mouth in a gentle kiss. He pulled away from her. The mischievous thought that entered his mind manifested itself in a smile.

"That's not all you wanted," he whispered suggestively.

"Yeah, like you weren't having the same thoughts about me."

"I never said I didn't." Maxwell brushed her hair aside, his lips trailing along the curve of her neck. "I am hopelessly and utterly addicted to you."

A soft smile crossed her face. "You're kind of cute too."

"I love you Fran."

"I love you too Max."

Maxwell grazed her lips lightly before pressing his mouth firmly to hers. As he began to pull away, Fran slid her hand to the back of his head and drew him to her once more.

Caught up in her exuberant kiss, Maxwell wound his arms around her body, pulling Fran against his chest. His hand ran across her thigh, resting fully on her bottom.

As he gave her a gentle squeeze, Fran moaned into Maxwell's parted mouth. Slithering his tongue between her lips, he wrapped and caressed her tongue with his own.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield?"

With a whispered shocked gasp, Fran and Maxwell pulled away from each other. A faint blush crossed their face when Robert interrupted their intimate embrace.

"Yes - " Maxwell stopped to clear his throat and started again. "Yes Robert?"

"If the two of you are finished dinner, I could bring you dessert. Unless you want to save dessert for another time."

Threading her fingers with Maxwell's, Fran asked, "What did you prepare for dessert?"

"Angel food strawberry shortcake with fresh whipped cream and strawberries."

Giving Fran's hand a light squeeze, Maxwell said, "We'll have dessert later – I mean another time."

"Of course Mr. Sheffield. Thelma and I will just clear the dinner dishes and clean up."

Maxwell stood then helped Fran to her feet.

"Dinner was exceptional. Thank you for your help with tonight's preparations."

"You're welcome sir, madam. Congratulations.

"Thank you Robert. Have a good evening."

"Thank you Mrs. Sheffield."

Sliding their arms around each other's waists, Maxwell guided Fran along the gravel path and quietly entered the house.


	4. Wedding Plans & Problems

Maxwell opened the door, unknotting his tie as he stepped into the foyer. Setting his briefcase on the floor, he quickly sorted through the mail strewn across the table.

Picking up his briefcase, Maxwell headed toward the stairs when multiple bursts of laughter rang out. Another round of laughter ensued as he peered into the empty dining room.

"Good evening Mr. Sheffield. I didn't know you were home," Thelma said descending the staircase.

"Good evening Thelma. I just arrived."

"I'll let Mrs. Sheffield know that you're home. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Everyone? Were we expecting company?"

"No sir. It's just the children."

"Oh. Please inform Mrs. Sheffield that I'll be down in a moment."

"Certainly Mr. Sheffield."

When Maxwell entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, he found Jonah, Grace, Eve, Brighton, Maggie, Michael, and Fran scatted around the room. He made his way over to Fran and kissed her on the cheek.

"When Thelma told me everyone was waiting for me, I didn't know she literally meant everyone."

"The kids came over to discuss the plans for our wedding," Fran said returning his kiss.

"You have a choice," Maggie said leaning against the island. "We can do this before, during, or after dinner."

"I vote during," Brighton said.

Jonah shook his head in agreement. "Me too."

Eve leaned over and whispered to Grace, "There's a shock."

"Why do you always pick on us?" Brighton asked.

"Because it's easy and it's fun," Grace replied.

"Eve, Grace that's quite enough. Margaret, we'll discuss the wedding plans during dinner."

A light lilac haze tinged the dusky California sky as the sun sank into the horizon. Robert circled the table, silently serving dinner. Fran unfurled her napkin, draping the cloth across her lap.

"B, why didn't Laurie come with you?"

"She wasn't feeling well."

"Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Laurie's just a bit tired."

Turning to Maggie and Michael, Fran asked, "Where's Sara and MJ?"

"Actually, they're with Laurie," Maggie replied.

"Ah, in effect killing two birds with one stone?" Maxwell asked.

Maggie nodded. Resting her fork against the dinner plate, she reached into her bag and pulled out a spiral bound notebook.

"We really wanted to hire a coordinator but since daddy insisted that the ceremony be held on the day you actually got married, we had to do everything ourselves."

"Believe me when I tell you that planning something for the two of you is no easy task," Brighton said.

"You volunteered to plan everything," Maxwell replied. "What's the bloody problem?"

"Time and location," Grace replied.

"We came up with this great idea," Eve said. "Since you were married in Manhattan, why not renew your vows on Manhattan Beach?"

"It would be a really cute tie in to your lives in New York and California," Maggie said.

"That's sounds lovely," Fran replied.

"And it would have been if we were able to do it," Jonah said, "but considering our limited time frame, we - "

"All right, I get the point," Maxwell said. He blew out an exasperated breath. "Since Manhattan Beach is not a factor, where are your mother and I renewing our vows?"

Jonah, Grace, Maggie, Eve, and Brighton exchanged looks. With a slight nod of their heads, Maggie answered Maxwell's question.

"Here."

"Margaret, did I hear you correctly? I'm renewing my vows in my own home?"

"Yes daddy."

"It's the perfect place dad," Jonah said.

"No traipsing through the sand, worrying about the tide, or winds," Grace added.

"And most importantly," Brighton finished, "it's available and in our price range – free."

"It'll be like Maggie and Michael's wedding," Fran said.

"Except it'll be outdoors," replied Maggie. "We'll move it indoors if we have bad weather."

"It's a beautiful idea, don't you think so Max?"

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders, not completely sold on the idea. "How many people are you inviting to the ceremony?"

"It'll be a small group of fifty guests," Grace said.

"Do we really want fifty people wandering around the house?"

"Relax Maxwell, it'll be fine," Fran replied patting his arm. "So who's catering the reception?"

"Oh God," Maxwell said, "don't tell me you asked Robert to cater the reception?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "It crossed our minds but with his help, we hired a very reliable caterer."

"It's not your aunt, is it?"

"No ma," Eve replied, "Nadine's coming as a guest, not as a caterer. We found a local company that's quite good."

"I picked out the most gorgeous dress for you mom," Maggie said.

She took out a glossy page and handed it to Brighton to pass to Fran. When Brighton gave the picture to Maxwell, he studied the photograph.

The georgette gown was a simple ankle length a-line dress with a scoop neck and spaghetti straps. Draped at the model's elbows was the sheer matching scarf.

Maxwell smiled. He could see Fran with her dark hair piled atop her head with loose tendrils framing her face.

Lost in his daydream, Maxwell failed to hear Fran calling his name until she shook his forearm.

"Max, where did you go?"

He looked around the table, meeting the curious eyes of his family.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he replied passing the picture to Fran. "I was just imagining how beautiful you'd look in that gown."

"Oh honey."

Fran leaned forward and met Maxwell's lips in a tender kiss. He raised his hand, lightly stroking her cheek as he returned her kiss. They were sinking into a passionate bliss until Jonah's voice broke the spell.

"Um dad, can we finish this first?"

"Don't worry," whispered Fran, "we'll finish this later."

Maxwell smiled and returned his attention back to their family and the plans for their ceremony.

"The bridesmaid's gowns are similar to the dress that you're going to wear mom," Maggie said.

"Have we decided on a color?" Eve asked.

"Yes. We're wearing periwinkle blue," Grace replied.

"Is my dress white?"

Maggie shook her head. "No mom. Your gown is ivory."

"What about my bouquet?"

"You have a choice between orchids, chrysanthemums, plumeria, or a mix."

Fran smiled. "Ooh, a mix sounds nice."

"Daddy, since we originally planned for the two of you to renew your vows on the beach, you can still wear the suit we picked out for you and your groomsmen." As they passed the picture down to Maxwell, Maggie continued. "We couldn't decided on a black linen suit with an ivory shirt or - "

"That's fine Margaret."

"What time did we settle on?" Brighton asked.

Maggie flipped through her notebook. "Mid morning followed by a light brunch."

"Are we going away after the ceremony or did you relegate our honeymoon to the guest house?"

Grace shot an annoyed glance at her father. "Give us some credit daddy."

"Yeah Max," Fran said popping him in the forearm. "Our kids have gone through a lot of trouble to plan a beautiful ceremony for us. And they probably have somewhere equally nice for our honeymoon."

"I withdraw my question."

Maggie shook her head then continued. "As I was saying, after brunch, a limo will take you to the airport, where you'll board a plane to San Francisco. From there, another limo will pick you up and drive you to a very romantic inn in Napa Valley."

"How long are we book there?" Fran asked.

"Two weeks," Maggie replied, "unless you want me to change it. And if you do, you have to let me know right away."

"Who's performing the ceremony Margaret?"

"We did some research and found it wasn't necessary for a priest or a rabbi to perform the ceremony."

"Well if it's not a priest or rabbi, then who will it be?" Fran asked.

"We asked Niles to officiate," Brighton replied.

Maxwell arched his eyebrow. "Why Niles?"

"Because he's your friend," Maggie replied, "and he could see what the two of you couldn't see at first – how much you loved each other."

"Besides, who knows you two better than Uncle Niles?" Jonah asked.

"So mom and dad," Maggie said as she closed her notebook, "what do you think?"

They sat in silence, waiting for their reaction. Maggie chewed on her lower lip, darting her eyes back and forth between her parents.

Taking Fran's hand, Maxwell smiled and said, "Margaret, I think you, Brighton, Jonah, Eve, and Grace have done an outstanding job. Thank you very much."

Sighs of relief, hi-fives, and declarations of triumph replaced nervous anticipation.

When Michael leaned over and kissed Maggie, Fran said, "Michael, sweetie, you've been quiet all evening. Didn't you help with the plans?"

"Consider my role more like a sounding board, keeping everyone else sane."

Maggie nudged his shoulder playfully then returned his kiss. Robert returned to clear the table and replaced their plates with bowls of fresh sliced fruit.

"What, no sweet?" Jonah asked.

"Not tonight Jonah," Robert replied.

"There's still one last thing related to the ceremony," Maggie said.

"What is it sweetheart?"

Maggie looked at her parents. Taking a deep breath she said, "Since the ceremony is only a few weeks away, I don't think mom, like most brides, should be here."

"What? Margaret, are you insane?"

"No daddy, I'm not insane. I thought - "

"You bloody well didn't think. That's the problem."

"Max, honey, calm down."

"I will not! I agreed to let the children plan our ceremony but I will not take the absurd suggestion of having you move out before we renew our vows."

"But daddy - "

"I said no."

Fran saw the disappointment on her children's faces. She closed her eyes briefly, listening to the instinct that something was wrong.

After dessert, Fran asked Maggie and Brighton to walk with her though the garden to get a better idea of where the ceremony would take place. When they were far enough away from the house, she turned to face them.

"Okay, the moment of truth has arrived. Why do you want me out of the house?"

"We thought it'd be kind of a nice romantic build-up to your wedding," Maggie replied.

"But more importantly, it would be a favor to me," Brighton said. "It's Laurie. The doctor put her on bed rest for the next three months and neither her sister nor her mother will be available until three weeks from now. Because I'm doing shoots around the city, I need someone I can trust to be there with her."

"B, why didn't you tell us during dinner? Your father would have understood."

"Laurie didn't want me to say anything. She's scared she's going to - " he paused, drawing a deep, shuddery breath, "– to lose the baby. The only person who knows the truth is Maggie and now you."

Fran wrapped her arms around her oldest son. She rocked him like a small child, whispering to him softly. Using the edge of his sleeve, Brighton wiped the tears from his face. He kissed Fran's cheek before clearing his throat to gain some semblance of control.

"Thanks mom."

"There's no need to thank me. I'm your mother. I'm here to help."

"But mom, what about daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll take care of him."

Fran sat up in bed, flipping through a magazine while she waited for Maxwell. After Maggie, Michael, Grace, and Brighton went home, and everyone else had settled in for the evening, Fran wondered what she could say to convince Maxwell that the next few weeks apart wouldn't be so bad.

Every scheme that entered her mind felt empty and meaningless. She knew the only way to convince Maxwell was to tell him the truth.

"I was wondering what happened to you," Fran said when Maxwell entered their bedroom.

Slipping off his robe, he replied, "I had a few things to take care of in the office."

"The kids did a great job planning our wedding."

"I suppose," Maxwell said adjusting his pillows before settling in bed.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about their plans. At least one part specifically."

"Can you believe them? They had the audacity to want us to separate before our wedding. Like we were some couple shacking up. We're their parents for heaven's sake."

Taking his hand in hers, Fran said, "I'm going."

"What?" Maxwell snatched his hand from hers. "Have you lost your mind? They're our children and I'll be damned if they're going to dictate our behavior."

"Max, honey, if you calm down, I can explain why."

"Okay," he said folding his arms across his chest, "explain it to me."

Fran repeated her earlier conversation with Brighton about Laurie's condition. When she finished, Maxwell sat in stunned silence. After a few minutes when he hadn't said anything, Fran shook him.

"Max? Are you all right?"

"Why didn't Brighton tell me the true reason why he wanted you to move out for three weeks? Didn't he think I would have understood?"

"Sweetie, Laurie asked him not to say anything. This wasn't easy for him to keep this to himself. The only other person who knows is Maggie."

Maxwell slid out of bed and began pacing the floor. Stopping in front of the window, he pushed the curtains to one side and gazed down at the grounds below.

"Why can't he hire someone to look after her? I know you don't mind helping with Laurie but the question of having a trained professional is still valid. Suppose something happens that you can't handle?"

Fran tossed the bedcovers aside and joined him at the window.

"I'm sure both Brighton and Laurie have considered all options but they probably feel safer with someone they know and I'm sure they have a list of emergency numbers just in case something happens." When he still seemed unconvinced, Fran drew Maxwell into her arms and whispered, "Look at this from this point of view. When you come over to visit, we can make out. Who knows? You may even get lucky."

Maxwell looked at Fran and sighed. He felt himself reluctantly yielding to Brighton's request.

"Or like many teenagers, we'll get caught and we'll be left sexually frustrated."

"Remember what I told you before? The danger's half the fun."

"You're incorrigible," Maxwell said pulling her into a kiss. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you'd like," Fran replied. As her fingers caressed his chest, she lightly trailed her lips over his throat and neck. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

"I suppose. Although you're leaving me with two children to look after."

"Who are both legally adults. Jonah and Eve will be fine."

"What are we going to tell them? You do realize we may have to tell them the truth?"

"Only as a last result. I could just tell them that it's common for an engaged man and woman to live separately."

"It's also common for an engaged man and woman to live together."

"Maxwell Sheffield, is the only thing you're thinking about your own personal gratification?"

Lifting her in his arms, Maxwell carried her across the room and placed Fran in the center of the bed. As Maxwell pressed her against the pillows, he gave her a deep passionate kiss.

"No," he replied, "I'm thinking of _our_ gratification." His hand ran smoothly across her thigh, pushing her nightgown to her waist.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"While I still have the opportunity, yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all." She caressed his back, slowly working her hands down Maxwell's body. Giving his bottom a light squeeze, Fran said, "I just want to make sure we're thinking along the same line."

Pressing his body between her parted thighs, Maxwell closed his eyes as a purr of pleasure spilled from her throat.

"We most definitely are thinking along the same line," he said and drew her into a fervent kiss.


	5. The Big Day

Maxwell stood on the balcony, looking at the grounds below. Rows of chairs stood silent, like a plastic army waiting for command.

_I can get through this_, Maxwell thought. _I've done this before._ Suddenly he realized he'd never done this before.

He and Sara never had the opportunity to renew their vows. He fought against the wave of sorrow that threatened to overtake him. He closed his eyes, willing his mind to focus on Fran instead of Sara.

"You know, I'm the last person you should be thinking about now."

Maxwell opened his eyes. Sara sat perched on the side of the bed. A broad smile graced her face as she made her way toward him.

"Hello Maxwell."

"Hello Sara."

"You and Fran have had a beautiful life together."

"I know. She's an amazing wife and mother and friend to us all."

"I told you before she was the one for you."

"I know."

"Then why are you thinking of me when you should be thinking about Fran?"

Sara gently laid her hand on Maxwell's arm as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I understand why you're sad. Believe me, if I had a choice, I would prefer being with you in flesh and blood and bone instead of appearing to you as an apparition. But Fran is a great mother and I thank God that she loves you all unconditionally."

"I love her too. More than - "

Sara watched a flicker of remorse cross his face. "It's okay Max. I know how much you love her. I know your love for me is different than your love for Fran."

"Sometimes I still feel guilty about loving both of you."

"Tell me something Max. Do you regret your life with Fran?"

"Of course not. She means everything to me. I'd be lost without her."

"Then why do you feel guilty?"

"Sweetheart, I know you said you were happy that I found Fran and I truly love her but part of me will always be sad that we never had this opportunity because you were taken from me so early."

"If I had never left you, we would have had a great life together but you never would have met and fallen in love with Fran and you never would have had Jonah and Eve. Could you imagine your life without them?

A faint smile appeared on his face as Maxwell shook his head. "No."

"Not everything in life is fair. The only thing you can do is to make the best with what you've been blessed with."

"I love you Sara. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too Max. Fran is going to be a beautiful bride. Again."

She reached out and stroked his cheek. Her hand felt warm against his skin. Logically he knew it wasn't possible but he couldn't deny the sensation.

"Thank you Sara. You and Fran are opposite ends of the spectrum and yet so similar to each other. Like Fran, you always knew when I needed comfort or a good swift kick in the tuchas."

"That's why I knew she was the one for you." She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Be well darling. Have a great life together and continue to make each other happy."

Maxwell's eyes drifted shut as Sara's lips grazed his cheek. A warm sense of contentment and peace replaced the sorrow he felt earlier.

"Dad?" His eyes opened when he heard Jonah's voice. "Are you ready?"

Maxwell stepped into the bedroom. He walked over to the valet and slipped the jacket off the wooden rack. Checking his appearance a final time in the mirror, he flashed a broad grin at his son.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Fran sat in the corner of the limousine, watching the outside world move by in a soft blur. Closing her eyes, she let the memories of the past three weeks replay in her mind.

With the exception of the occasional dinner and movie, she and Maxwell spent very little time together. Fran suppressed her laughter when the irony of Maxwell's prediction of their being sexually frustrated came true.

Every time they were about to make love, something or someone interrupted them. At first, it was comical and they could laugh at the humorous situation but eventually it became frustrating and they vowed to make up for their missed time during their honeymoon.

"Fran? Are you okay? We're almost at the house."

Fran opened her eyes and focused on the woman sitting across from her. She smiled and took her friend's hand.

"Yeah Val, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the last three weeks."

"I know it must have been hard being away from each other but I think it's so romantic that you and Max are celebrating your twentieth anniversary by renewing your vows."

"I know. If I married Danny, we would have never made it this far."

"That's because he's dead Fran. Don't you remember when he died from an allergic reaction to back wax?"

"Look Val, we're here," Fran said as they pulled into the driveway. Rolling her eyes, she murmured, "And not a moment too soon."

When the chauffer opened the door, Maggie, Grace, and Eve stood on the porch with wide broad smiles.

"Dad is going to be utterly speechless when he sees you," Maggie said hugging Fran.

Grace nodded. "He's going to plotz!"

"You look gorgeous as always ma," Eve added.

"Thank you." As they stepped into the foyer, Fran asked, "Where's your grandmother? Is she here?"

"Here I am sweetheart."

They watched Sylvia lean into her companion. Her friend was a tall, flaxen haired man in his early fifties. He stuck out his hand, greeting Fran with a warm smile of a long lost friend.

"Hi. I know we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Peter."

"I'm Fran," she replied with a tentative handshake. "This is my friend Val and those are my daughters, Maggie, Grace, and Eve. Take no offense but one, this is my wedding day, and two, who are you?"

Sylvia fluffed her silvery blond hair. Smoothing her hand over her black leopard print suit, she smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"Fran, Peter is my... physical therapist."

"Since when do you need a physical therapist ma?"

"Since when do you need to know my business?"

Maggie turned to her sisters and Val. Their only response was a shrug of their shoulders. Shaking her head, she drew a deep breath and entered the battle zone.

"Mom, Nana, do we have to do this now? Everybody's waiting for us."

"You're right sweetie," Fran replied. Turning to Sylvia she said, "Ma, we'll talk about this after the wedding."

"What's to talk about?"

"You want to do this now? Fine. What do you know about this man ma? Where did you meet him? How long have you known him?"

"Darling, you don't need to worry about him taking your father's place."

"I'm not worried about him taking daddy's place. I'm worried about what kind of influence he may have over you."

"Peter's a good man. He helps me with things around the apartment."

Peter stepped forward. "Fran, I know we just met, but - "

"Do you mind? This is between me and my mother."

"Look Fran, I know you're concerned about me but it isn't necessary."

"Let's just wait until after the wedding."

Sylvia threw up her hands. "Whatever you want darling. I'm just happy that God allowed me to live long enough to see you and Maxwell renew your wedding vows. I don't know how much longer I'll have before I join my beloved Morty."

Fran rolled her eyes as Peter wrapped his arm around Sylvia. She arched an eyebrow and watched in detached curiosity the display her mother made as she left the room.

"If, God forbid, something happens to your father and I start acting like that, put me away."

"Can we have that in writing?" Maggie whispered to her sisters.

When their eyes locked with Fran's, Maggie, Grace, and Eve smiled nervously at their mother.

"Um, mom, I think we need to go outside. Daddy's waiting for us," Grace said.

Through narrowed eyes, Fran studied her children. Picking up her bouquet, Fran checked her appearance in the mirror and followed Maggie, Grace, Eve, and Val outside.

Niles watched Maxwell peer up the aisle for the tenth time in the last two minutes. He checked his watch, looking for any sign of his wife and children.

"Maxwell, you weren't this nervous the first time you and Fran married." He reached out and placed a steady hand on Maxwell's arm. "Fran will be here."

"I know. I'm just being silly but I won't be able to calm down until I see her for myself."

"If you're like this now, what are you going to be like on your honeymoon?"

He glared at Niles as he paced the grounds. Chuckling at his friend's discomfort, Niles tapped Maxwell on the shoulder when he saw Maggie.

"There's Margaret. Take a deep breath and relax."

When Maggie smiled and gave him the thumbs up signal, Maxwell released the taut breath he held. As the music for the processional started, he turned and watched his children walk slowly down the aisle toward him.

A soft breathy gasp escaped from Maxwell when Fran stepped onto the patio. _She looks lovelier than I imagined._

"Dad?" Brighton whispered. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, not trusting his ability to speak. Fran's eyes never left Maxwell as she made her way down the aisle. Her smile seemed to broaden with every step.

When she reached Maxwell's side, Fran could see the love, affection, and desire for her reflected in his eyes. They turned and faced Niles, waiting for him to begin.

"Friends and family, we have gathered here to witness Maxwell and Francine reaffirm their vows and pledge to one another their everlasting devotion. Each member of the wedding party will read a cherished quote for the ceremony."

Rising from her seat, Sara passed a small book to Maggie. Opening it at its bookmarked site, Maggie, Michael, Grace, Brighton, Eve, and Jonah read selected quotes in succession.

"Tenderness emerges from the fact that the two persons, longing, as all individuals do, to overcome the separateness and isolation to which we are all heir because we are individuals, can participate in a relationship that, for the moment, is not of two isolated selves but a union."1

"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."2

"We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives."3

"Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration."4

"Marriage is not a ritual or an end. It is a long, intricate, intimate dance together and nothing matters more than your own sense of balance and your choice of partner."5

"There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved."6

Closing the book, Jonah passed it back to Sara as the wedding party turned and faced Niles once more.

"Marriage is an Athenic weaving together of families, of two souls with their individual fates and destinies, of time and eternity - everyday life married to the timeless mysteries of the soul."7 "Do you Maxwell pledge to love, honor, and cherish Francine until the end of your days?"

"I do."

"Do you Francine pledge to love, honor, and cherish Maxwell until the end of your days?"

"I do."

"At this time, I ask that you present your wedding bands to each other as you recite your vows."

Taking her hand, Maxwell took her wedding ring from Michael and slipped the gold band onto her finger.

"As I stand here today with the world as my witness, I pledge to you my undying and everlasting love. I will stand beside you as your partner, I will stand before you as your protector, And I will stand behind you as your solace. Please spend and end your life with me."8

Fran took Maxwell's wedding band from Maggie. Slipping the ring onto his finger, she said, "As we grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change...I will always keep falling in love with you."9

"If anyone wishes to raise their objection, now is the time to do so." When silence greeted them, Niles smiled. "Maxwell, you may kiss your bride." Moving toward Fran, Maxwell placed a soft kiss on her lips. "As the officiator of this ceremony, it is my pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield."

Murmurs of congratulations and compliments on the ceremony met Fran and Maxwell as they floated among the tables.

While Maxwell spoke to their guests, Fran stood back and watched Peter and Sylvia. She reluctantly admitted that he genuinely seemed to care about her mother's well-being. Squaring her shoulders, Fran kissed Maxwell's cheek.

"I'll be right back."

Maxwell watched Fran as she made her way to her mother's table. He said a quick prayer, hoping that she remained calm and tactful when she confronted her mother's friend.

"Darling, it was a beautiful ceremony. The kids did a great job putting everything together."

Nadine nodded. "It was gorgeous Fran. Just like the bride."

"Thanks ma, Na." Turning to Peter, she said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"In private."

"Fran - "

"Don't worry ma, he'll come back in one piece."

Nadine nudged Sylvia's shoulder. "Ma, what's going on?"

"Fran doesn't approve of Peter. She wants me to be all alone like a dog in the world." Sylvia took a bite of her quiche. "Meanwhile, this quiche is delish."

Peter followed Fran into the kitchen. Closing the door, she set her bouquet on the island.

"Before you begin, I'd just like to say that it was a beautiful ceremony and you made a lovely bride."

"Thank you." She folded her arms across her chest. "Since we're being frank, I'd like to say that if you have any designs on my mother other than friendship, you're in for the surprise of your life."

"You may not believe this but I really like your mother Fran."

"Like as in how about a game of mahjong or like as in how much money can I bilk from the old broad?"

"How can you say that? Your mother and I are great friends."

Fran's eyes narrowed. "Are you two doing the bing-bing?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Oy."

"Look Fran, I know you're concerned about your mother. Any person in their right mind would be. I don't have any sinister motives. I'm just her friend."

"I'm going to take you at your word. But if I find out that you're trying to pull a fast one, I'll have my lawyer cut you faster than a mohel at a bris."

Peter's eyes widened. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he said, "Understood."

Fran smiled brightly at him. "Good. Shall we rejoin the others?" At his nod, she added, "Oh by the way, I also have power of attorney."

"What is taking your mother so long?" Maxwell asked pacing the grounds.

"Dad, this is mom we're talking about," Jonah replied. "She's probably giving grandma's friend an earful."

Eve chuckled. "If Peter had any ulterior motives, I have no doubt that ma will set him straight."

"I think mom missed her calling," Brighton said.

Maggie took a sip of orange juice. "You mean as an interrogator? Oh definitely."

When they erupted in laughter, Maxwell rose to Fran's defense. "Now children, you know how your mother feels about family. If someone is perceived as a threat, she will confront them, no questions asked."

Reigning in his laughter, Jonah said, "Yeah, but dad - "

"Shh!" Grace said. "Here comes mom."

Maxwell turned to watch Fran walk toward him. As she drew closer, he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Is everything all right sweetheart?"

"Everything is just fine."

"You were gone a long time mom," Grace said.

"Really? It didn't seem that long."

"Did you get everything straightened out?"

"Believe me when I tell you that I'm sure we completely understand each other."

"I believe it," Maggie said.

"How much time do your mother and I have before we have to leave to go to the airport?"

"A couple of hours," Maggie replied. "So whatever you're going to do, make it quick."

"Guess that only leaves us time to make a quick speech and change our clothes," Maxwell whispered.

"That's okay. We have three wonderful weeks to do what we want."

"Um guys," Brighton said, "If you're going to say something, now's the time."

Fran winked and asked, "Don't you hate pushy children?"

Kissing her on the cheek, Maxwell replied, "It is a little annoying."

Maggie stood up, tapping the side of her glass. When the muted conversations died down, she nervously licked her lips and began.

"Thank you all so much for coming out and celebrating our parents twentieth anniversary. Instead of all five of us speaking individually, we thought it would be easier if one of us spoke." Maggie paused then looked at her siblings. "Hey, why do I have to be the official spokesperson for the group?"

"It's the privilege and burden of being the eldest Margaret," Maxwell replied. Raising his glass, he said, "Welcome to the club."

Low-level laughter burst from the crowd. Maggie smiled, nodding in accession. Slipping a lock of hair behind her ear, she continued.

"As I was saying, since I've been appointed spokesperson for my siblings, I just wanted to say to our parents that you two set the example of what a loving, caring sometimes loud but nevertheless beautiful friendship and marriage should be. Happy Anniversary mom and dad."

A murmur of applause flowed through the crowd. As the clapping began to fade, Niles took a quick sip of tea then rose from his seat.

"When Fran first came into our lives twenty-five years ago, we were all fascinated and drawn into a bright and colorful world of food, laughter, Yiddish ramblings, and most importantly, love. Having been a witness to their friendship and love, I ask that you all raise your glasses to toast Fran and Maxwell and their twenty glorious years together. May your love for each other continue to thrive and flourish for eternity. Mazel tov."

Brushing the tears from her eyes, Fran walked over to Niles and folded her arms around him. He tightened his embrace as they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too Fran."

Rising from his chair, Maxwell tapped the edge of his glass and waited for all conversations to quell before he spoke.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to our ceremony. I am beyond pleased that our family and friends could share in this special occasion. There has never been a dull moment with Fran. She keeps me on edge with her exuberance and charm, and I thank God every day that I was lucky enough that she chose to fall in love with me. I love you Fran."

Oohs and ahhs mixed with the gentle clapping of hands as Maxwell leaned down to kiss Fran. She took several deep breaths trying to compose her self.

Dabbing the last remnants of tears from her eyes, Fran cleared her throat and began to speak with a nervous smile.

"I'm going to try and make this as short as possible which isn't easy for me because many if not all of you know that once I start talking, it's kind of hard for me to stop. I too would like to thank everyone for coming. There are no words to express what this means to me that you chose to share in our special day. Our children planned an exceptionally beautiful wedding. Maggie, Michael, Jonah, Grace, Brighton, and Eve – you all did a terrific job and I thank you. I love you all so much."

"We love you too mom," Brighton said.

"Niles. I don't know what my life would be like if I never met you. From day one, you have always been a great friend. Thank you for your love, guidance, and support."

Turning to Maxwell, Fran drew a shuddery breath to try to calm her jumbled nerves. When their eyes locked, a sense of calm flooded her soul.

"A lot of people thought Maxwell was crazy when he married me. They thought our relationship was purely physical. That it was shallow, had no foundation, and would never work." Cradling his jaw with her hand, Fran's thumb gently stroked his cheek. "But we proved them wrong, didn't we baby?"

With a slight turn of his head, Maxwell covered her fingers with his hand and kissed her palm.

"Yes we did."

"What can I say about the man who has captured my heart for over twenty years? A man that knows me like no other person can or ever will? You are my soul mate, my reason for being. You filled a void in my heart and I feel very blessed to have you in my life. I love you Maxwell."

He stood, pulling her into his arms. Maxwell leaned into Fran and caressed her mouth with a kiss.

"That was beautiful my darling. Thank you."

"Thank you for being my friend, my lover, and the best husband any woman could ever wish for."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Joanna said as she closed the bedroom door. "Your children did a great job."

"Thanks Jo."

Joanna watched Fran's body contort as she struggled to reach the zipper at the back of her dress. She let out an exasperated sigh and tried one more time to catch the zipper with her fingers.

"Stop that," Joanna said crossing the room. "You look like a fish gasping for its last breath."

"Thanks a lot," Fran replied as she entered the walk in closet. "I always wanted to be compared to Flipper."

"Hey that's what friends are for." Joanna curled up in the chaise lounge. "So where are you and Maxwell going on your honeymoon?"

"Napa Valley."

Fran emerged from the closet wearing a tailored red and black pinstripe suit with a short matching skirt.

She stood in front of the mirror trying to decide if she liked her outfit. Joanna watched her, debating whether to voice the wicked thought that crossed her mind.

"I've got a question."

"What?"

"How long will it take Maxwell to get you out of that suit?"

Fran laughed and replied, "Given the fact we haven't been together in three weeks, my guess is that if he were here right now, I would be out of this suit before I finished this sentence."

They shared a knowing laugh as Fran pulled her overnight bag from the closet and set in on the bed.

"Where's your suitcase?"

"It's already in the car. One of the stipulations from the kids was that we both had to be ready to leave after the reception. The only thing I was allowed to pack was my overnight bag."

Joanna reached down beside her and picked the gift bag off the floor.

"Well then my wedding gift to you should come in very handy after Maxwell has undressed you and at his mercy."

"Honey, believe me when I tell you that when it comes to Maxwell Sheffield, I _enjoy_ being at his mercy."

Fran dug through the brightly colored tissue paper and took a leather bound book and a wrapped rectangular box from the bag.

Holding up the book, she asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. Only one printing and you're holding it. The original will be mailed to you."

"Jo, thank you so much. How much do I owe you?"

"I told you before. It's my gift to you.

Fran gave Joanna a quick hug. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"I know you two will enjoy it. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if there's additional material after the honeymoon."

"Can I open my other gift?"

"Not now. Wait until you're in Napa Valley. It's a gift for both you and Maxwell.

She arched her eyebrow, curiosity clearly written across her face. Before Fran could respond, there was a gentle tapping at the door.

"Fran, sweetheart? Are you ready? If you're still indecent, I won't mind. In fact, I prefer it."

When she opened the door, Maxwell's face twisted from a licentious smile to an embarrassing grimace.

"Oh. I didn't know you weren't alone. Hello Joanna."

"Hello Maxwell. Congratulations. It was a beautiful wedding."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you guys downstairs."

"Thanks again Jo."

"Anytime Fran."

Maxwell waited for the sound of Joanna's fading footsteps on the stairs. Slumping against the doorframe, he tunneled his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my God," he sighed, "that was so incredibly embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Fran, she heard not only what I said but how I said it!"

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? Fran, Joanna - "

"Could care less. She heard your desire for me. I think she understands that you're my husband and that we have sex." Fran left a trail of kisses across his throat. Nipping his earlobe, she felt him pull her body into his own. "How about we get out of here and makeup for lost time?"

Maxwell's fingers slid down her back then fanned over her bottom, cupping her fully in his hands. He bent his head, meeting her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	6. The Road to Napa

After bidding their friends and family goodbye, Fran and Maxwell ran to the limousine under a shower of rose petals that dotted the driveway like confetti.

Slipping his arm around her waist, Maxwell drew Fran's body into his own and left a gentle kiss on her temple.

Neither of them said a word as their limousine maneuvered through the streets of Los Angeles and made its way toward the airport.

It was a beautiful late spring Wednesday afternoon as the plane made its approach to San Francisco. After they claimed their luggage, Fran and Maxwell headed to Terminal 3 to meet their driver.

There was a slight drop in temperature as the limousine moved silently toward Napa Valley. Fran snuggled against Maxwell's chest, settling contently in his arms.

"I love being here."

"I thought you've never been to Napa Valley."

"Not Napa Valley Max. I love being here in your arms. I feel so safe and secure."

Nuzzling the curve of her neck, Maxwell replied, "I love having you."

Turning in his arms, Fran asked, "You love having me? Having me where?"

"Every where."

Meeting her mouth in a gentle kiss, he pressed her body into the cushions of limousine. Maxwell ran his fingers across her face, tracing the curve of her jaw, down the column of her throat before cupping her breast in the palm of his hand.

As their kisses turned passionate, Fran moaned at the feel of Maxwell's fingers kneading her breast. Shifting under him, Fran slid her hand over his waist. Her nails scraped Maxwell's skin through his shirt, drawing slow, soft circles on his back.

Maxwell's lips followed the path of his fingers, lightly nipping and tasting her skin. He inhaled the soft scent of her perfume as his nose nudged along her collarbone.

"You get turned on in the oddest places."

He pulled away from Fran and looked into her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Maybe it's because you always try take advantage of me in the back of limos."

"I do not try to take advantage of you in the back of limousines." Kissing the shell of her ear, Maxwell spoke in a low erotic whisper. "Besides, you like it when I take advantage of you."

Before she could respond, the limousine swerved then came to an abrupt stop, tossing them to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Maxwell massaged the back of his head then reached out to Fran. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

As they pushed themselves off the floor and settled in their seats, the door on the driver's side opened. Muttering a soft string of curse words, the driver lowered the privacy glass and turned in the seat to face them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield? Are either of you injured?"

"We're just peachy," Maxwell irritably replied.

Fran popped him in the arm. "We're fine. What happened?"

"The car has a flat ma'am. Once I change the tire, we should be back on the road in no time."

"Can you put a time frame on no time?"

"Minimally, a half an hour; at the max, an hour.

"Thank you."

The driver smiled then tipped his hat before raising the privacy glass. When she turned to face Maxwell, Fran found him intensely staring at her.

"What?"

"There's always some complication whenever we go on our honeymoon."

"What are you talking about Max?

"Think about it Fran. Our first honeymoon, you fell overboard and now we have a flat tire."

"So what are you saying that this is my fault?"

Maxwell nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. As he watched her eyes narrow, he bit the inside of his jaw to still his rising laughter.

"I know you're not really mad with me."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"Because my darling, I have been on the receiving end of your temper many times over the past twenty-five years. I know when you're genuinely angry."

Fran sat in the corner of the limousine with her arms folded across her chest. She knew Maxwell was teasing her but Fran wanted to see who would be the first to give in.

He slid across the seat, inching closer to her. Maxwell smiled then pulled her underneath his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking your resolve."

Fran swatted Maxwell's fingers away from her midsection as he began to tickle her. She tried to fight him but fell into a fit of laughter.

"Stop it! Max, please!"

"Are you still mad?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

Gasping for air, Fran's body squirmed as she desperately tried to free herself. Maxwell's eyes lingered, watching the rise and fall of her chest.

Fran looked up and met Maxwell's gaze when she realized his body stilled. He swiped her cheek with his thumb, brushing away the tears that spilled down her face. With a quick flick of her tongue, she wet her lips. Her eyes began to drift shut as he bent his head toward her.

Maxwell parted his lips and brought his mouth down to brush against Fran's lips when they heard a knock on the privacy glass.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield?"

Fran and Maxwell sat up, quickly separating from one another. Fixing his clothes, Maxwell glanced at Fran and waited until she finished straightening her appearance before he answered.

"Yes?"

Lowering the privacy glass, the chauffer said, "I just wanted to let you know that I've already contacted the inn where you're registered and informed the concierge that we're behind schedule."

"Have you been able to fix the flat yet?"

"I'm almost done. We should be back on the road in about ten minutes."

Maxwell sighed in relief. "Thank you. We appreciate everything you've done for us."

"You're welcome Mr. Sheffield."


	7. The Honeymoon

Fran and Maxwell followed the bellhop down the hallway to their suite. As the bellhop carried their luggage into the room, Maxwell stopped Fran from entering.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he swept her into his arms.

"I'm carrying my bride over the threshold."

"Max, I was your bride twenty years ago."

Gazing into her eyes, he replied, "You will always be my bride."

"Oh Max," Fran whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat penetrated the blissful fog that enveloped them. They both smiled sheepishly as Maxwell lowered Fran to the floor.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Thank you sir," he replied exchanging the key for Maxwell's tip. "I hope you and your wife enjoy your stay."

Maxwell stood in the threshold of the patio, watching Fran as she drew a deep breath and inhaled the earthy scent of the freshly watered grounds.

"Has everything been taken care of?" she asked as he stepped onto the deck.

"Yes. It's just the two of us."

Slipping his arms around her waist, she tilted her head to one side as he began to nuzzle her neck. Fran folded her arms over his and moaned softly as Maxwell's lips ran a trail of kisses from the soft curve of her neck down to her shoulders.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

Fran turned in his embrace. Slipping her arms over Maxwell's shoulders, her fingers played with the hair curled at the nape of his neck.

"What I'd really like to do is go to sleep."

"Really?"

Fran nodded. "I'm a little tired. I wouldn't mind taking a nap before dinner…" Letting the sentence fade, she pulled Maxwell toward her and met his mouth in a passionate kiss. "…and dessert."

As Fran began to loosen her embrace, Maxwell tightened his arms around her body. He captured her mouth, matching the early fervor of her kiss.

"I'm looking forward to dessert as well," he whispered suggestively in her ear. "I plan to have plenty of it."

An appreciative and sensuous purr escaped her throat when their lips met in a heated kiss. Maxwell slowly traced her mouth with the edge of his tongue before parting her lips, seeking his counterpart.

His fingers tangled in her thick dark brown locks as he pulled her into his body. Leaving a trail of kisses across her throat, Maxwell's hands began to roam, rumpling her clothes as he caressed her body.

"Are you sure you just want to sleep?"

"You make it difficult to argue against your point Max," Fran replied laying her head on his chest. "Let's lie down for a little while. Trust me, it will make tonight very special."

He tilted her face upward and captured her mouth with a gentle kiss. Caressing her cheek, Maxwell said, "I love kissing you."

"That's because it leads to so many fun things!"

Returning his kiss, Fran lead him back into their suite. He locked the patio door and slipped his arm around her waist.

"While I agree that kissing you can indeed lead to many fun things, I'd prefer you not fall asleep in the middle of it. Or even the beginning of it."

He swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, Maxwell slipped out of his jacket and shoes before turning his attention to Fran.

Maxwell removed her shoes, molding his hands to the shape of her legs. His hands traveled smoothly along the curve of hips, resting at her waist.

"So when do I find out about the fun things that kissing leads to?"

"There will be a demonstration after our rest break."

"I've always loved show and tell. Is there a question and answer period afterward?"

"That depends on how attentive you are."

"Then I'd better get some rest. I don't want to fall asleep in class."

Turning in his embrace, Fran giggled and snuggled against his chest. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Maxwell left a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

The light from the grounds barely illuminated the room when Fran woke up a few hours later. Easing from Maxwell's embrace, she padded quietly across the room. Fran switched on the side lamp and called home.

Casting a quick glance toward the bed, she watched Maxwell's body shift as he wrapped his arms around her abandoned pillow. Fran smiled as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Maxwell's eyes snapped open when the lock to the bathroom door tripped in its jam. Slipping from his side of the bed, he crossed the room, following the soft glow of light.

As he raised his hand to knock on the door, the sound of rushing water muffled Fran's humming. A wide wicked smile crossed his face as he reached down to open the door. Twisting the knob, he pushed to open the door but found it locked.

"Fran? Sweetheart, the door is stuck and I can't open it." He heard the water shut off followed by the sound of the shower hooks scraping across the rod. "Fran?"

"Yes Max?"

"The door's stuck. Can you open it from your side?"

"The door's not stuck. I locked it."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't locked it, you would have interrupted my shower and we never would have made it out of this room."

"And the problem with that would be?"

"I made dinner reservations for us downstairs. What time is it?"

"Seven twenty three."

"Good. Our reservations are at nine."

Maxwell crossed his arms. With a smirk he asked, "Don't you need more time than that?"

"Do you want to spend your wedding night alone?"

"You wouldn't?"

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't."

He pressed his ear to the door. "I hear you snickering Francine. Don't try to coerce me with an empty threat."

The door opened. Fran knotted the sash to her robe firmly around her waist and moved passed Maxwell.

"Empty threat or not, I suggest you get dressed if we want to be on time for dinner."

"Dinner was magnificent," Fran said as they strolled along the grounds of the inn.

"Dinner was delicious. The company was and is magnificent."

"Someone's trying to get on my good side."

Maxwell pressed a light kiss on her temple. "Maybe."

Miniature lanterns lit the pebbled footpath as they continued their walk through the garden. A light breeze swirled around them, carrying the scent of jasmine and gardenia.

"It's a beautiful evening."

"Yes it is." As they crossed over the koi pond, Maxwell felt Fran's body shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go back to the suite?" he asked slipping his jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm okay for now. We can go back in a little while."

Maxwell rubbed his hands together then turned his palms toward the small fire he built in the fireplace. Slipping into his black and gold silk robe, he knotted the sash loosely at his waist and walked over to the stereo.

His finger slipped under the wrapped edge of the jewel case Maggie gave him before he and Fran left for the airport. Tossing the paper aside, Maxwell opened the plastic case and read the note taped inside.

The spicy scent of ginger greeted his nose when she kissed his back. As Fran's arms encircled his waist, her hands slowly caressed his chest. Setting the jewel case down, Maxwell brought her fingers to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"And what have you been up to?"

"While you were changing, I started a fire. I want to keep my bride warm."

"That's funny, I thought you were going to do that personally."

"Believe me, I am."

"What's that?" she asked when he picked up the disc.

"Margaret gave this to me. She made me promise that we'd dance to the first song tonight."

He slipped the disc into the stereo. When he turned to face Fran, Maxwell's mouth fell open. His hungry eyes darkened in desire as he scanned her voluptuous frame.

"Disappointed?"

"Hardly. My God, Fran, you look – you look – " He shook his head. "There are no words to describe how absolutely beautiful you are."

The sheer purple and black halter gown fluttered as Fran slowly twirled in front of Maxwell.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh very much so."

He stood before her, taking in the sensual sight of her. Maxwell drew Fran into his arms and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. As he left a trail of kisses across her throat, she pushed slightly against his chest.

"Max?" His lips caressed the curve of her neck, muffling his response. "Maxwell, the disc."

"What disc?"

"The disc Maggie gave you."

A growl of frustration rose from his throat as he reluctantly slipped out of her embrace. Maxwell handed Fran the jewel case. Opening the plastic cover, Fran smiled as she read Maggie's note.

Picking up the remote, Maxwell turned to Fran. "Shall we?"

When she nodded, he pressed the button on the remote to start the stereo. They heard the soft whir of the player reading the disc.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Sheffield?"

"Of course Mr. Sheffield."

The song had a slow soft Bahaman rhythm with a slight rock edge to it. Maxwell tightened his arms around Fran's waist as they swayed to the music.

At first he didn't pay attention to the lyrics but as Fran spun out then back into his arms, the words sank into his consciousness and Maxwell knew why Maggie told him to play this particular song.

When he stopped dancing, Fran opened her mouth to speak but remained silent as she watched him pick up the remote.

The song they were dancing to stopped then started again and Maxwell pulled her into his arms once more. When she looked into his eyes, Maxwell smiled then gently kissed her.

"Listen to the words."

_You are the flame in my heart_

_You light my way in the dark_

_You are the ultimate star_

_You pick me up from above_

_Your unconditional love_

_Takes me to paradise_

_I belong to you_

_And you_

_You belong to me too._

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet._

_You make me feel so divine_

_Your soul and mind are entwined_

_Before you I was blind._

_But since I've opened my eyes_

_And with you there's no disguise_

_So I could open up my mind._

_I always loved you from the start_

_But I could not figure out_

_That I had to do it everyday._

_So I put away the fight_

_Now I'm gonna live my life_

_Giving you the most in every way._

_Oh! I belong to you_

_And you (and you)_

_You belong to me too._

_You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet._

_Oh! I belong to you (I belong to you)_

_And you(you)_

_You belong to me too_

_OH! You make my life complete_

_You make me feel so sweet._

_Ba Da da ba ba, ba da da da da. Ba Da da ba ba, ba da da da da, da da_

_I belong to you (I belong to you)_

_And you (and you)_

_You belong to me too._

_You make my life complete_

_(You make my life complete)_

_You make me feel so sweet_

_(make me feel so sweet)_

_Oh! I belong to you (I belong to you)_

_And you (and you)_

_You belong to me too._

_You make my life complete_

_(You make my life complete)_

_You make me feel so sweet_

_(make me feel so sweet)_

Meeting his mouth in a gentle kiss, Fran replied, "Now I know why she chose this song."

A murmur of agreement rattled in his chest as they continued to dance, unaware that the song had changed.

"This reminds me of our first date."

"Oh? How so?"

"You were wearing a halter gown and you looked absolutely breathtaking,"

Her hand etched tender swirls across his chest. "What else do you remember about our date?"

"How wonderful you felt in my arms."

Her fingers continued to move downward until she reached the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Flattening her palm, Fran nuzzled his neck as her hand stroked his growing arousal.

"Is that all you remember?"

Maxwell shook his head. "No. I remember wanting to do this," he said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "And this," he murmured slipping his fingers inside the lacy bodice of her gown.

Cupping her breast in his right hand, Maxwell felt her nipple pucker under the caress of his thumb. His hand slid over her shoulder to cradle the base of her skull.

Threading his fingers through her hair, Maxwell watched Fran's lips part in anticipation of his kiss. As their kiss intensified, she unknotted the sash to his robe and pushed the silk dressing gown from his body.

Fran pulled her mouth reluctantly from his and left a trail of kisses along his jaw. Trailing up his neck, she tugged lightly on his earlobe, grasping it with her teeth.

"Oh Fran," he murmured in a low, wanton growl.

His hands speared over her waist and pulled her body fully into his so she could feel his desire for her. Maxwell slid his left hand against her neck, stroking the column of her throat with his thumb.

As he brought his mouth down to meet hers once more, Maxwell's hand turned and slid down to cup her breast.

Fran watched him push the left side of the lace halter from her breast. Her breath grew sharp and rough when Maxwell's tongue flicked over her nipple.

She closed her eyes, arching her body into his as he caressed the tight peak with the edge of his tongue.

"Max…" Fran drew her lower lip into her mouth, trying to control her desire. "Maxwell…" she cried in a soft gasp as he drew her into his wet pliant mouth.

He paused long enough to find and unfasten the hidden clasp that secured the bodice of her gown. Pushing the lacy material aside, Maxwell left a trail of light delicate kisses across her chest before gently seizing her other breast between his lips.

Her fingers slid under his arms and moved down his strong, muscled back. Fran used her hands to push his pajama bottoms from his body, letting the silky bedclothes drop silently to the floor.

Maxwell pulled the loosened sheer gown from her body. Lifting Fran into his arms, his eyes never wavered from hers as they crossed the room. The mattress sank, giving way to their weight when he lowered her onto the bed.

Fran watched Maxwell leave random kisses over her belly. He looked up and studied her for a moment. Her flushed skin and loose curls gave Fran a sultry, untamed look.

Sliding his hands to her waist, Maxwell pulled her body against his own. His fingers slipped under the edge of the black and purple lace bikini panties she wore and eased them down her legs.

Her gaze fell upon Maxwell as he kissed her calves, slowly working his way up her legs. He opened his mouth, letting his teeth lightly graze her inner thighs. Fran shifted, parting her legs as he flicked his tongue between the swollen lips of her sex.

She pushed her hips against his mouth; his tongue slithered along the folds of her slick sheath, softly lapping the swollen nub. Moans of pleasure filled their suite as he slowly threaded his tongue inside her body.

Fran gasped, clutching and twisting strands of his thick curly hair in her hands. Her body tensed as a strangled cry tore from her throat.

Her limp, satiated body slumped against the bed. Maxwell brushed away the strands of hair that clung to her face. Cradling her in his arms, he kissed her temple and waited for her breathing to settle.

"Have I told you lately how unbelievable you are as a lover?"

"I think you may have mentioned it before," he replied with a wide grin. "But I don't mind being reminded of it from time to time."

"How about if I remind you now?"

Fran shifted, pressing her weight against Maxwell as she reversed their position. She toyed with his mouth, slowly fusing their lips together in a passionate and gentle kiss.

A growl of desire rumbled through Maxwell's body as her lips moved across his hot skin. He watched her tongue flick across his nipple before it disappeared into the warm recess of her mouth.

Her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking the engorged length of his manhood. His fingers weaved its way through her soft tresses, guiding her down his body. Maxwell fought the desire to close his eyes as his wet, glistening sex slipped between her lips.

"Fran…please."

She grinned wickedly at him. "Please what?"

His breath grew erratic as his eyes met hers. "Take me. Make love to me."

Fran watched him watch her as she sank down onto his pulsating flesh. His palms skimmed across her warm silky thighs, anchoring his fingers in her soft flesh.

He shifted against her, his eyes darkened in desire when the walls of her sex tightened. Fran uttered a cry of ecstasy at the rapt sensation of his manhood trapped inside her body.

She leaned forward, meeting his mouth in a soft sensuous kiss. Breaking their kiss, Fran sat up and looked down into Maxwell's eyes. She released a sigh of pleasure then bit by bit, began thrusting her hips to counter his movements.

Tossing her head back, Fran's dark curly hair tickled her skin as he moved in and out of her, immersing her body in a delicious pleasure. Maxwell slipped his hand between their bodies, brushing his finger against her swollen flesh.

He watched Fran's eyes flutter as a whimper escaped her throat. Her inner muscles contracted around him and he pressed the heel of his thumb to the stiffened bud to hear her husky moan once more.

Maxwell pushed his fingers passed her waist, cupping her breasts in the palms of his hands. He caressed the taut peaks of her breasts with his fingertips. Fran moaned softly as Maxwell lightly rolled the stiff tips between his fingers as he met the soft thrust of her hips.

His breath grew shallow. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the erotic torment of his body as their rhythm quickened.

She gasped a final time as her body yielded to her building climax. Euphoric moans of ecstasy flooded the room as they cried each other's name in succession.

Fran's eyes fluttered open as a slight chill caressed her body. She weakly swatted away Maxwell's hand as she felt the soft tickle of his fingers stroking her stomach.

"Max?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up myself." Sitting up, Maxwell gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. I have a surprise for you."

Grabbing his robe, Maxwell disappeared from the bedroom and returned pushing a service cart into the room. He lifted the silver dome and carried the tray to the bed.

"What's this?"

"Just a little snack I ordered from room service."

On the tray were slices of pineapple, mango, strawberry, and kiwi; a variety of cheeses, whipped cream, yogurt and chocolate sauce. Maxwell poured her a glass of champagne and passed it to her.

"Sorry about the whipped cream. It melted a bit."

"That's okay," she replied swiping her finger inside the dish. "I'm sure we'll put it to good use."

Parting his lips, Maxwell lowered his mouth and slowly sucked the cream from her finger.

"Mmm. It compliments you perfectly."

Dotting his lips with cream, Fran kissed him and replied, "So do you."

They fed each other pieces of fruit and cheese, sampling the different sauces. When they finished, Maxwell slipped on his robe, pushed the cart with the remnants of their meal into the hallway, and quickly returned to Fran.

"Darling, do you know what I realized?"

"What?"

"I didn't give you your wedding gift."

She pushed herself up in bed. "I'm not too sure about that sweetie. I think you gave me plenty."

"I'm serious Fran," he replied, a faint blush tingeing his face, "I didn't give you your wedding present."

He reached down and handed Fran a long rectangular box wrapped in matte silver paper. Noting its heaviness, she turned the box over and slipped her finger under its taped edges.

Shaking the top from the box, Fran spread the tissue paper aside and pulled out a framed certificate. She scanned the certificate then looked at Maxwell.

"Max? You named a star for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to get you something unique. I mean you have clothes, jewelry, and other things money can buy but you deserved something special. When I came across this, I knew it would be the perfect gift. Do you like it?"

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"It's beautiful Max. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetheart. If you look at the chart, it tells you exactly where your star is located."

She pulled out a folded piece of paper and when she opened it fully, Fran saw her star highlighted in yellow.

"Did you choose the star or did the company?"

"I chose the constellation. The company told me which star was available."

"Why did you choose Cassiopeia?"

"It's kind of a play on where you were born. The constellation Cassiopeia represents the legendary queen of Ethiopia Cassiopeia. Known as The Lady of the Chair, Cassiopeia was the wife Cepheus and the mother of Andromeda."

"Oh that's sweet. She was a queen and I'm from Queens." Fran gave him a quick peck on the lips. "When can I see my star?"

"Not until November. That's when Cassiopeia is best visible.

Gazing at the certificate and map of her wedding present, the happiness Fran felt began to falter. She looked at Maxwell and wondered how her gift could even compare to his extraordinary present.

"Fran? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure my gift is good enough for you."

"What? Why?"

"It pales in comparison to what you've given me."

"Fran, you should know by now that I'd be happy with anything you gave me. Hell, I wouldn't care if you didn't give me anything at all. You and our family are all that I ever want or need." He kissed her, gently at first then with more exuberance. When their kiss ended, Maxwell smiled and said, "Where's my present?"

Shoving the covers from her body, Fran reached out and dragged her carry-on toward the bed. Fishing through the bag, she pulled out two packages and set them on the bed.

The first package had images of balloons and streamers burned into the silver wrapping paper; a gold and white scroll paper wrapped the second gift.

"Two gifts?"

"One is from me to you. The other is for both of us from Joanna."

"Which one is yours?"

She held up the one wrapped in silver. "This one."

Maxwell took his wedding gift from her and began ripping the paper away. When he saw the leather binding, he initially thought it was a rare book but as he began to flip through the pages, Maxwell wasn't sure what he had.

"Fran?"

"Give it back. I can get you something else."

"I don't want anything else. Tell me what it is."

"Read it."

"What?"

Fran sighed. "Just read it. Please. If you still have questions, I'll explain it afterwards."

He opened the book, skimming the pages until something caught his attention. Maxwell remained silent, completely engrossed in his reading.

The minutes ticked painfully away for Fran. _The longer he remains silent, the worse it'll be when he finally says something._

She watched him as the weight of his silence grew to be intolerable. Just as she was about to speak, Maxwell put the book down and looked at her.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"I find it very intriguing. Now tell me exactly what my gift is."

Drawing the sheet around her, Fran took a deep breath and began.

"When I read some of my older journals, especially the ones when I was working for you, I could see the shift of when I saw you as more than just an employer and friend. With Joanna's help, I created this book of every thought, dream, and fantasy I ever had about you, ranging from platonic to erotic. There are also poems, short stories, and other odd musings – whatever came into my head." She shyly lowered her eyes and continued. "There was only one copy printed and you have it. Joanna is going to mail the original back to me. You can destroy it if you want to."

"Fran, this is priceless. I could never destroy something so personal. It's a beautiful journal that details how much you love me."

Meeting his eyes again, Fran tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"So you really like it?"

"No," he replied, brushing a stray hair from her cheek. "I love it." With a quick, promising kiss, Maxwell said, "Thank you my darling."

"You're welcome," Fran replied returning his kiss. "So, are you ready to open our gift from Joanna?"

"I'm not sure. Should I be afraid?"

"Come on Max, it can't be that bad. It's Joanna we're talking about."

"That's my point sweetheart. I know she's a good friend but her sense of humor can be a bit outrageous sometimes."

"That's part of her charm and personality. Besides, I'm outrageous sometimes."

"Yes but I'm in love with you and therein lies the difference."

Together they tore at the decorative paper as each shred revealed the gift underneath. When they finished, Fran and Maxwell looked at the book then at each other.

"The Bedside Kama Sutra: 23 Positions for Pleasure and Passion? She gave us a book on Kama Sutra?"

"Look, Jo wrote a note on the inside: _I know this will be put to good use. Like you two need encouragement. Happy Anniversary, Love Joanna._ That's so sweet."

"Um, sweetheart, what exactly have you told Joanna about us?"

"Don't worry sweetie," Fran said flipping through the pages, "it's just a little girl talk."

Maxwell ran his fingers through his hair. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Fran set the book on the nightstand. Maxwell eyed her curiously as her laughter filled the room. Brushing the tears from her eyes, her breath settled long enough for her to answer him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, as I was putting the book on the nightstand, I could hear Joanna's voice in my head."

"Go on," he said cautiously.

She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together.

"She said that her wedding gift to us would come in very handy after you undressed me and had me at your mercy for which I replied that I enjoy being at your mercy. Then she said she wouldn't be surprised if there's additional material after our honeymoon."

"So, you enjoy being at my mercy?" Maxwell asked pulling her down in the bed.

"Yes, completely and utterly at your mercy. Just like you enjoy being at mine."

"You've got a point there." He paused, softly stroking her cheek. "When I was laying here waiting for you to wake up, I started thinking about when you were carrying the twins."

"What made you think about that?"

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really sure. Remember that time when you were about five months pregnant and I asked you had you ever made love in front of a mirror?"

"Yes. Boy, not only did the question throw me for a loop but so did the subsequent action."

"That's one of the most unforgettable moments of our lives together."

"That's why it's in your book."

A brief smile flashed across his face. "Have I thanked you properly for my gift?"

"Not yet but I'm sure you will."

"Fran?"

"Yes Max?"

"Why didn't we have another baby? Did you want another child?"

She was stunned, unsure of what to say. Part of her wondered if he was joking but by the expression on his face, she knew Maxwell was completely serious.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. It's not like we didn't practice a lot. There were even a couple of times over the years where I thought I might have been. We never discussed having another baby. After all, we had five children."

"I know," he sighed. "I just - "

Fran waited for him to finish. After a few minutes when he still hadn't spoken, she prompted him.

"Just what Max?"

"I know we had difficulties in the beginning but remember how much fun we had when we finally conceived Jonah and Eve?"

With a sly grin, Fran replied, "I honestly believe that's the reason why they love skiing so much."

Maxwell laughed, pulling her into his arms. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Ani oher otach."

"Max, where did you learn to speak Hebrew?"

"That's my secret."

"Ooh, a man of hidden talents. Such a turn on."

"Fran?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Aren't you – I mean don't you – "

Fran smiled, gazing into his hesitant green eyes. "Maxwell, you have no reason to doubt me. Ani ohevet otcha."

He tightened his embrace and gave her a light peck on the lips. "You know, being apart from you for three weeks was worse than the five years before we were married."

"Why do you say that?"

"I didn't know of you then. Sure, I had dreams about you but they were just fantasies, delving into my idea of what it would be like to touch you and make love to you. But the last three weeks I had to force my dreams and fantasies of you aside until we renewed our vows."

"Oh my poor baby," she said pulling Maxwell into her arms. "You know I missed being with you too."

Breaking slightly from their embrace, she brushed her lips against his mouth in a gentle kiss. Catching her off guard, Maxwell suddenly grabbed Fran and began to tickle her.

Their laughter filled the bedroom as they rolled around playfully in bed. Pinning her body underneath his, he stopped laughing and studied the woman beneath him.

Fran was a beautiful woman both physically and spiritually. She had a warm, giving yet fiercely protective personality that completely enthralled him.

She realized he had been staring at her for quite a while. The words she spoke were not just a counterbalance to what he said. Fran loved him truly, deeply, and honestly.

Their eyes locked then slowly drift shut as Maxwell bought his mouth to meet hers. Their kiss, slow and passionate, felt timeless. As he looked into the dark depths of her eyes, the next words he uttered took her completely by surprise.

"Let's make a baby."

"What?"

"Let's make another baby. I know how difficult it was before but - "

"But what Max?"

He sighed and said, "This is completely vain but I love the idea of you carrying our child; another life that we created together."

He lowered his eyes, remembering the fullness of her small frame nearly twenty years before. Leaning down, Maxwell left a trail of gentle kisses over her belly.

Fran caressed his head, running her fingers softly through his hair. Even though they both knew it was unlikely, the idea of carrying his child one more time filled her with happiness.

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes. Let's make another baby." Stroking her stomach, Fran said, "Who knows? Maybe we already conceived a brother or sister for the kids."

Maxwell smiled. "Or brother _and_ sister."

"Either way we could be creating another life as we speak."

"Well Mrs. Sheffield, you know the saying: practice makes perfect."

"I look forward to every opportunity to practice with you Mr. Sheffield. I love you very much."

"I love you more."

Maxwell pulled the sheet from Fran's body as his mouth met hers. He moaned in their kiss, snaking his tongue into her full soft mouth. Their short playful kisses grew longer and fervent, matching their caresses.

Her hands moved across his body, caressing his soft warm flesh. Fran's palm slid sensuously down his chest until she reached his parted thighs.

Her fingers wrapped around his swelling manhood, stroking him in tandem with the slow, soft movement of her tongue in and out of his mouth.

Maxwell gathered her in his arms and drew her body under his. He caressed her face with light gentle kisses before capturing her lips.

As their kiss became more demanding and ardent, Fran parted her lips in invitation. She felt Maxwell's tongue explore the depths of her mouth as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Maxwell pressed himself between her parted thighs in a soft thrust. His lips left a tender trail of kisses along her throat and neck, his teeth lightly grazing her skin.

"I love touching you," he murmured. His fingers explored her body, combing her flesh in tender caresses. "Your skin is like silk, delicate and smooth."

"Maxwell, please…" Fran moaned in a desperate sigh, pushing her slender frame into his.

"I love hearing you call my name in the heat of passion; I love how your body clings to mine when we make love; I love when you tell me how much you love and need me, and I love when you tell me your wants and desires."

He accentuated his words with nips and licks on her skin. Cradling her head in his hands, Maxwell fused his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

When their eyes locked, he softly demanded, "Tell me what you want Fran."

"I want you," she whispered. Her eyes were flushed wide with desire. "Make love to me Maxwell."

Unable to escape his searing gaze, she drew in a sharp breath when he melded their bodies into one. Soft murmurs and declarations of love surrounded them as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him into her body.

As he sank into their blissful lovemaking, Maxwell's final clear thoughts were of Fran, their lives together, and loving her forever.


	8. Author Notes

Author Notes:

The credited quotes that the characters read during Fran & Max's ceremony are below. Some are well known, others are not but nonetheless, they are:

1Rollo May

2The Bible: 1 Corinthians

3From the movie "The Mirror Has Two Faces" starring Barbra Streisand

4D.H. Lawrence

5Amy Bloom

6George Sand

7Thomas Moore

8Earl

9Karen Clodfelder

These and other quotes are found at , , and 

Yiddish and Hebrew words:

Plotz: To burst, to explode; To be aggravated beyond bearing.

Mohel: The individual who performs the circumcision of a Jewish male.

Bris: Circumcision Ceremony

Mazel Tov: Congratulations

Ani oher otach: I love you (male to female)

Ani ohevet otacha: I love you (female to male)

These phrases and others are found at , ?refid316&rfrid641220&rqtid7410141&pagelang23&lang15, and 

"I Belong To You" from the album "5", written by Lenny Kravitz


End file.
